Harry Potter och Barnen från Framtiden
by kobraz
Summary: En vacker dag dyker en massa barn upp ur ingenstans, där bland också Harrys, Rons och Hermiones barn. Harry får sitt livs överraskning då han får reda på vem han kommer att leva sitt liv med..! Varning: SLASH. Översättning från HPCoF.
1. Kapitel 1: Ankomsten

**ÖVERSÄTTNING från **_**Harry Potter and the Children of the Future **_**(www . fanfiction . net / s / 2022903 / 1 , ta bort mellanslagen) av Ahja Reyn.**

**Varning:**** kommer att innehålla SLASH (man/man - förhållande) gillar du inte det, ska du inte läsa det här.**

**Jag äger inget, fick bara lust att översätta. Känner du för att påpeka fel, gör det sakligt, tack :)**

**(och jag ber om ursäkt för alla eventuella finlandismer och liknande fel)**

* * *

**Original:** Harry Potter and the Children of the Future av Ahja Reyn

**Klassificering:** M för språk, sexuellt tema, våld, alternativa livsstilar

**KAPITEL 1: ANKOMSTEN**

Harry Potter gäspade ljudligt medan han gick ner till Stora Salen för att äta lunch. Fastän bara halva dagen var över, kunde han inte rå för att han kände sig trött. Han gick nu sitt 7e och sista år på Hogwarts, och mellan quidditch, studier, aurorlektioner med professor McGonagall, och försöken att hänga med med vad som hände med Ordern, kände han sig rätt slutkörd. Fast egentligen hade Harry inget emot det hela. Trots alla sina förluster över de senaste åren, förstod han att han kunde skatta sig lycklig för att ha klarat sig så här långt. Så i stället för att sura över saken bestämde han sig för att tränga undan allas död och leva livet, som de skulle ha velat att han gjorde.

"Hey! Harry, vänta lite!"

Harry vände sig om och såg sin bästa vän, Ron Weasley småspringa för komma ifatt honom.

"Ärligt talat Harry! Jag vänder på huvudet för en minut för att snacka med Dean och du försvinner! Inte konstigt att ordern fick fnatt under loven." sa Ron medan de gick ner för de sista trapporna.

Harry skrattade åt det. Det stämde; under loven hade han smugit sig ut ur huset och förbi Mundungus som skulle hålla ett öga på honom. Detta slutade med att Harry blev inkörd i ett hörn av några mugglarbrottslingar skulle klå upp honom och stjäla det han hade. Den tanken glömde mugglarna snabbt då de plötsligt fann sig omringade av halva Ordern med ett antal förbannelser flygande mot sig. Efteråt bestämdes det att Harry skulle hållas vid Grimmauld Place 12 (som i Sirius testamente hade blivit kvarlämnat åt Harry) för resten av sommaren.

"F'låt Ron. Fattade inte att du hade stannat. Jag är väl lite i andra världar med allt jag har på gång." sa Harry då de steg in i Stora Salen.

Plötsligt dök ett barn upp framför dem med ett mjukt 'pop'. De två pojkarna stannade och stirrade ner på den lilla flickan. Flickan vände blicken upp mot dem. Då hon såg Harry med sitt ärr släppte hon ur sig ett litet 'iip!' och sprang iväg.



"Uhm… Ron, jag tror jag är lite mer i andra världar än vad jag trodde." sa Harry då de såg upp igen. Fler och fler barn verkade dyka upp ur ingenstans. De såg alla ut att vara Hogwartselever, men ingen av dem gick att känna igen.

"Jag också, hördu!" utbrast Ron med ögon stora som tefat.

Till och med lärarna vid huvudbordet verkade förvirrade över vad som hände runt dem. Slutligen stod Dumbledore upp och harklade sig. Hela Salen tystnade omedelbart.

"Kan försteprefekterna vänligen komma upp hit? Vi har tydligen saker att diskutera."

Harry vände blicken mot Gryffindorsbordet och såg Hermione Granger raskt stå upp och gå mot lärarbordet. På andra sidan Salen gjorde Draco Malfoy samma sak.

Men, till allas stora förvånad, närmade sig även två andra elever bordet. Salen fylldes omedelbart av viskningar och skvaller. Dumbledore blickade över Salen. Med en viftning av trollstaven fördubblades antalet bord och mat dök upp.

"Ät!" var allt hade sade innan han fördjupade sig i en diskussion med de nu fyra representanterna av elevkåren, tillsammans med de fyra elevhemsföreståndarna.

Harry och Ron bara såg på varann, ryckte på axlarna och gick mot Gryffindorbordet för att hitta en sittplats innan hela bordet var fyllt.

"Hey, se dig för!" utbrast en röst då Ron i misstag slog till någon då han skulle sätta sig ned.

"Vah? Oj, f'lå-."

"Pappa!"

"Uhm… nej?" Ron såg på pojken som om han helt hade flippat.

Harry såg mot dem och funderade på hur hårt Ron egentligen hade slagit till pojken för att få honom att kalla Ron för pappa. Otroligt nog hade pojken de karaktäristiska Weasley-dragen: rött hår och fräknar. Och han liknade något på Ron, med undantag för att hans lockar var nerkammade med gel.

"Du är Ronald Weasley, visst?" fortsatte pojken obesvärat.

"Ja-a..." sa Ron tveksamt.

"Då är du min pappa!" utropade pojken glatt.

Ron såg ännu ut som om han trodde pojken helt hade flippat. Precis då Ron öppnade munnen för att säga det, avbröt Harry honom.

"Ursäkta, men vem är du?"

Pojken riktade uppmärksamheten mot Harry och hans ögon vidgades. "Fanken farbror Harry! Farbror Draco hade rätt! Du skulle kunna vara skolans pulshöjare om du bara försökte! Även utan kändisstatusen!"

Nu var det Harrys tur att se på pojken som om han hade flippat.

"Vad i helvetet snackar du om?" frågade Ron då han äntligen fann sin röst. "'Farbror Draco'? Du kan inte mena Draco Malfoy? Inte en jävla chans att jag skulle göra honom till din farbror!"

Pojken såg på Ron och log. "Du skulle bara veta." Sedan såg han på Harry igen. "Jag antar att det inte har hänt än?"

"Vad har inte hänt?" frågade Harry medan hans hjärna försökte förstå vad som pågick.

"Glöm. Jag är säker på att din son kommer att förklara det åt dig senare. Mitt namn är Mack, förresten. Mack Weasley." Han sträckte ut handen och Harry skakade den förstummat.

"Har… Har jag en son?" frågade Harry rätt tveksamt. Han började genast undra om hans son var inomäktenskaplig eller inte. Han hade aldrig egentligen förväntat sig att han skulle leva länge nog för att hinna skaffa barn, än mindre familj, även om det skulle vara trevligt. Han skulle för all del inte hinna uppvakta en blivande hustru med Ordern och Voldemort i hälarna.

"Japp. Han heter Gabriel, kallas Gabe. Jag undrar var han är…" Mack stod upp och började se sig runt.

"Vänta ett jävla ögonblick!" utbrast Ron plötsligt. "Om jag är din pappa, vem fan är då din mamma!"

"Hermione Weasley förstås. Hey, där är Gabe! Men jag antar att hon för tillfället ännu använder Hermione Granger. Du! Gabe! Här borta!" stod Mack och viftade.

"Her… Hermione? Jag är GIFT med HERMIONE?" tjöt Ron och bleknade så att fräknarna verkade försvinna.

"Ta det lugnt Ron! Det var ju nästan ert öde!" försäkrade Harry.

"Ta det lugnt? TA DET LUGNT! Hur kan jag ta det lugnt då jag ska låtsas GIFTA mig med henne? Vi DEJTAR ju inte ens ännu!" jämrade sig Ron.

Mack vände uppmärksamheten mot sin far. "Du har inte bjudit ut mamma ännu? Du borde verkligen sätta fart på!"

Ron nöjde sig med att blänga på Mack, men innan han hann komma med en kommentar närmade sig en annan pojke dem.

"Hey Mack! Du skulle inte tro… Pappa!" utbrast pojken då han fick syn på Harry.

Harry såg på pojken. Aldrig hade han sett någon som såg lika annorlunda ut. Han var allt annat än ful, bara intressant att se på. Pojkens hår var svart med blonda toppar och hade den där stormsvepta looken, lik Harrys. Hans hy var otroligt blek och hans haka aningen spetsig. Men det intressanta i hans utseende var hans ögon. De verkade bestå av silver med en aning grönt i mitten.

"Pappa? Pappa!" Gabe viftade med handen framför ansiktet på Harry.

Harry blinkade till och slutade stirra. "Vad?"

Mack skrattade. "Han verkar ta hela pappa-grejen mycket bättre än du Pappa."

Ron bara rynkade på ögonbrynen. "Jaså? Du… uhm… Gabriel, visst? Vem är din mamma?"

Gabe såg på Ron som om han hade flippat. "Det finns ingen mamma farbror Ron."

"Va'?" utbrast Ron. "Hur kan det inte finnas en mamma? Du liknar Harry för mycket för att vara adopterad! Är hon död då eller?"

"Farbror Ron, det fanns aldrig nån mamma. Minns du inte?" sa Gabe långsamt.

Mack fnissade. "Gabe, det har inte hänt än."

Gabes ögon vidgades och han släppte ur sig ett tyst litet 'oj'.

"Vad fan snackar ni om? Hur kan det inte ha funnits en mamma?" frågade Ron och sneglade på Harry.

"Tja," började Gabe sin förklaring, "jag har två pappor. Var är Far ens?"

"Han är där borta och pratar med Dumbledore." sa Mack medan han skyfflade in mat i käften.

"Varför det då?" frågade Gabe.

"Han är försteprefekt." sa Mack och ryckte på axlarna.

"… Försteprefekt?"

"Japp."

"Oj jäklar…"

Harry bleknade plötsligt då en våg att skräck sköljde över honom.

"Två pappor?" frågade Ron skeptiskt. "Men då skulle ju Harry vara bög! Han är inte bög! Inte sant Harry!"

Harry ignorerade frågan. "Gabe, vem exakt är det som är din andra pappa?"

"Det är Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Plötsligt fattade Harry vad Mack menade med att _det_ inte hade hänt än. Sedan rullade hans ögon upp i skallen och han svimmade med huvudet i musselsoppan.


	2. Kapitel 2: Insikt

**Original** Harry Potter and the Children of the Future av Ahja Reyn

**Klassificering:** M för språk, sexuellt tema, våld, alternativa livsstilar

**KAPITEL 2: I N S I K T**

Draco Malfoy kollapsade på den lyxiga soffan i Slytherins uppehållsrum i hopp om att tillåta sin hjärna att krångla sig igenom allt det han hade fått höra i sitt lilla möte med Dumbledore och de två andra försteprefekterna som påstod sig komma från framtiden. Till hans bestörtning hoppade Pansy Parkinson snabbt upp på soffan och placerade sig praktiskt taget i hans famn.

"Draco, vad sa rektorn?" frågade hon med ögon fyllda av upphetsning för att snart få höra ett mycket saftigt skvaller. "Och vilka var de där två andra bluffarna som gick upp till honom och låtsades vara försteprefekter? Ärligt talat! Vad i hela friden tänkte…"

Malfoy masserade sina tinningar och kände huvudvärken komma. Visst, då han var yngre var det trevligt med någon som så gott som dyrkade marken han gick på, men nu för tiden fann han att Pansy var otroligt irriterande.

"De andra eleverna var försteprefekter. Dumbledore hade mig att svära på att inte avslöja något och nej, Pansy, jag tänker inte berätta eller ens bry mig om att förklara vad jag menar. Lämna mig nu ifred, jag har huvudvärk." sa Malfoy med händerna ännu vid tinningarna.

I det ögonblicket öppnades dörren till Slytherins uppehållsrum och in stövlade ett större antal elever. Crabbe och Goyle förflyttade sig genast till sidorna av den upptagna soffan, som för att visa att Malfoy var ledaren och att det inte lönade sig att muckas med honom.

Kort därefter närmade sig dem en ung pojke med ögon blåa som rödhakens ägg. "Du är Pansy Parkinson." konstaterade han.

Pansy såg aningen häpen ut. "Ja."

"Nå, _mor_, jag måste verkligen kräva att du slutar hänga på Malfoy så där. Det är rätt pinsamt, särskilt då far är så nära." sa barnet med ett litet hånleende.

"Vad kallade du mig?" frågade Pansy.

Malfoy suckade. Han kunde likväl förklara den del han inte var svuren att hålla hemlig, eller lida av en huvudvärk mycket kraftigare än den han nu hade. "Pansy, eleverna som dök upp idag är från framtiden, nitton år för att vara exakt. Pojken är uppenbarligen _ditt_ barn, annars skulle han väl inte kalla dig mor, eller hur?"

"Men Draco! Menar du inte _vårt_ barn?" blinkade Pansy.

Pojken fnös. "Knappast! Som om jag vore son till någon bög!"

Malfoy blängde på pojken medan Pansy blev förnärmad. "Och vem tror du att du är? Om du inte är Dracos barn finns det inte en chans att du skulle vara mitt!"

"Mitt namn är Edward Goyle. Och jag menar att det är omöjligt för mig att vara son till Draco Malfoy eftersom han bokstavligt talat är en jävla fikus!"

"Ursäkta mig!" Malfoy hade handen på sin trollstav, färdig att förbanna ungen till en tidig död.

Pansy öppnade och stängde sin mun flera gånger innan några ord äntligen hittade ut. "Och vilka bevis har du för detta?"

Edward hånlog. "Nå, om du måste veta, har han en son vid namnet Gabriel, en tredje årets Gryffindor som är rätt känd eftersom hans _pappor_råkar vara två av de mest kända i hela trollkarlssamhället. En av dem råkar vara Draco Malfoy. Den andre…" Edward vände sin uppmärksamhet mot Malfoys kalla grå ögon. "Din man och livslånga älskare är ingen annan än den ökände Harry Potter."

Viskningarna som ljöd genom fångelsehålorna och största delen av slottets nedre nivåer tystnade plötsligt då ett kvävt utrop ekade genom området.

_"VA__'__!"_

* * *

"Harry… Harry vakna!"

Harrys ögon fladdrade upp och hans såg en rätt orolig Hermione stå över honom. Han satte sig långsamt upp och noterade att han befann sig i soffan i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Han såg sig runt och såg Ron stelt sitta i en närbelägen fåtölj. Bakom honom såg han en pojke med svart och blonda toppar bli tröstad av en stor grupp rödhåriga ungdomar.

Plötsligt slog alla dagens händelser honom och han satte huvudet i händerna med ett stön.

"Harry, jag är så ledsen!" utbrast Herminone. "Han berättade allt för oss! Jag kan inte tro det är sant!"

Ron såg att Harry var vaken och gick över till honom. "Vet du Harry, allt kommer att gå bra. Hermione och jag hålls vid din sida även om du är bög och även om det är med-"

"Men jag är inte!" avbröt Harry rätt ljudligt. "Och även om jag var, vore det INTE med Malfoy!"

"Pappa, du är vaken!" Gabe sprang till sin far.

Harry såg argt på pojken. "Vad i helvete försöker du lura mig med?"

"Vad menar du?" frågade Gabe.

"Du tror det är roligt att komma hit och berätta för mig att jag är bög och att min älskare är Malfoy!" Harry kände paniken komma.

"Pappa, egentligen är du-"

"KALLA MIG INTE 'PAPPA'!" nu skrek Harry för fullt.

"Harry!" avbröt Ron då han märkte att största delen av uppehållsrummet hade tystnat. "Sluta skrika åt din son!"

"Han är inte min son." Harry såg bort in i elden.

Gabe såg gråtfärdig ut.

"Var inte löjlig Harry, det ät klart att han är din son!" hånskrattade Hermione. "Han ser precis ut som du!"

"Jag måste prata med Dumbledore." mumlade Harry medan han kvickt steg upp och gick ut från uppehållsrummet. Ron och Hermione rusade efter honom, följda av Mack som drog på en snyftande Gabe.

_'Det här måste vara __nån__ slags dröm._' tänkte Harry för sig själv då han svängde runt hörnet, utan att lägga märke till den lilla folkskaran som följde efter honom. '_En fruktansvärd dröm. Jag är säker på att __Dumbledore__ vet-.'_

'BANG!'

Plötsligt såg Harry stjärnor då hans rygg och huvud kom i närkontakt med väggen. Han försökte röra på sig, men var fastklämd av en rasande Malfoy.

"Hey!" började Ron sin protest, men blev abrupt avbruten.

"Inte ett ord Weasley! Det här är mellan mig och Potter. Jag hellre dödar honom än sitter och lyssnar på nån unge som säger att vi är gifta och har nåt barn som går i Gryffindor!" sa Malfoy då han tog blicken från Harry för att se på Ron och sedan på marken då han spottade ut ordet 'Gryffindor'.

_"Gifta__!" _kved Harry men innan hans hjärna hann uppfatta informationen bankades hans huvud igen mot väggen då Malfoy återtog sitt grepp om Harry mantelkrage.

"Håll KÄFTEN, Potter!" morrade Malfoy.

En rätt högljudd snyftning hördes plötsligt från sidan om dem. Malfoy vände sig snabbt medan han ännu höll i Harrys mantel, vilket fick hans huvud ännu en gång att slås i väggen.

"Aj! Jävlar Malfoy! Mitt huvud gillar INTE det här tvingade hångelmötet med väggen!" ropade Harry medan han kämpade för att komma loss.

"Vem i hela helvetet är du?" frågade Malfoy och ignorerade Harrys protest.

Gabe bara stod där med en darrande läpp och tårar i ögonen medan Mack lade en tröstande hand på hans axel.

"Det", svarade Harry, "är ingen annan än vår stolthet."

Gabe blinkade bort tårarna från ögonen och lät Malfoy få en ordentlig blick av honom. Malfoy hade knappt sett honom uppifrån och ner innan han hånlog och sade "Vilket jävla skitsnack."

Gabe ögon tårades igen omedelbart och Hermione drog efter andan.

Malfoy vände sig om och blängde på henne, och kom plötsligt ihåg att han var försteprefekt och skulle vara ett gott exempel för de andra. "Jag menar… det är ju strålande. Han blir en utmärkt Malfoy." sade han och blängde på Harry i stället.

Efter några ögonblicks tystnad snyftade Gabe tyst. "Nå, tänker du inte säga åt Pappa att du är ledsen och kyssa honom och bli sams igen?" frågade han hoppfullt.

Då Malfoy fick en blick av misstro och skräck över sig började Harry tiofalt kämpa för att komma loss. Malfoy försökte knuffa bort Harry, men då han redan var inklämd mot väggen slutade det helt enkelt med att Harrys huvud än en gång slog i väggen, medan Malfoy backade flera steg för att lägga avstånd mellan dem.

Malfoy såg sig om och såg att folk började hopa sig kring dem. Hans blick landade sedan på Gabe och han kunde inte undgå blicken av hopp i pojkens ögon.

Malfoy suckade inombords och såg tillbaka på Harry. "F'låt Potter" sa han genom hopbitna tänder.

"Ursäkta Malfoy. Jag hörde inte riktigt." sa Harry och njöt av stunden.

Malfoy morrade och tog några steg framåt och klämde Harry mot väggen. "Du hörde mig första gången, _Potter."_

Harry flinade. "Okej då. Jag förlåter dig, _Malfoy__."_

Pojkarna stod och blängde på varandra tills Hermione harklade sig. "Då så, jag är glad att vi fick det uppklarat. Alla tillbaka till sina uppehållsrum! Här finns inget att se! Gå, innan jag drar av elevhemspoäng!"

Harry drog sin blick från Malfoy och vände sig för att gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet.

"Kom Gabe." sa han och gned bulan som formades i hans bakhuvud.

Gabe följde glatt efter honom.

"Vänta ett ögonblick! Vad har du för rätt att föra iväg min son så där?" krävde Malfoy.

Alla stannade och stirrade på Malfoy. Blondinen i fråga såg förskräckt ut över orden han precis yttrat.

"Jag menar… glöm. Varför skulle jag bry mig?" Med det vände han om och gick med stolta steg tillbaka ner till fängelsehålorna.


	3. Kapitel 3: Familjen Weasley

**Original** Harry Potter and the Children of the Future av Ahja Reyn

**Klassificering:** M för språk, sexuellt tema, våld, alternativa livsstilar

**KAPITEL 3: F**** A ****M ****I ****L ****J ****E ****N . ****W**** E ****A ****S ****L ****E ****Y**

Tillbaka i Gryffindors gemenrum mötte gänget en ivrig Ginny.

"Hej Harry! Ron! Hermione! Titta!" Ginny höll upp en bild av en ung flicka med runt ansikte och rött hår. "Min dotter Justy! Är hon inte förtjusande?"

Hermione kikade närmare på bilden. "Hon är rätt söt. Hur gammal är hon?"

"Tre." löd svaret.

"Vänta litet." sa Ron plötsligt. "Du har en dotter? Vem är pappan!"

"Åh. Det är… ja… Neville." sa Ginny med en svag röst.

"NEVILLE!"

Vid det här tillfället beslöt Mack att det var bäst att han yttrade sig. "Hej Tant Ginny! Jag heter Mack. Jag är Rons son."

"Trevligt att träffas, Mack. Vem är din mor då?" frågade Ginny artigt.

"Hermione." sa Mack och såg stolt på flickan i fråga.

"Nå, jag kan inte säga att det var oväntat." Ginny vände sig mot sin bror. "Ron, det börjar verkligen vara dags att fråga ut henne."

Ron bara såg bister ut medan Hermione rodnade och Mack och Gabe gnäggade.

"Du då, Harry?" frågade Ginny. "Jag antar att det är din son där."

"Japp." svarade Gabe, utan att ge Harry möjlighet att neka påståendet.

"Åh. Vem är mamman? Är det hon som du har varit förtjust i? Cho?"

"Nej." löd Harrys svar medan han blängde på Gabe som om felet var hans. Gabe gjorde en min då Chos Changs namn nämndes.

"Nå, vem då?" frågade Ginny förväntansfullt.

"Det finns ingen mamma." Harrys hjärna försökte hitta ett svar. "Jag… uhm… adopterade honom?"

"Jag har två pappor!" konstaterade Gabe högt och dränkte Harrys kraftlösa ord.

Harry blängde på sin son. "Han vet inte vad han pratar om, den där. Jag lovar dig, han har tappat förståndet."

Ginny och flera andra Gryffindorer som hade hört påståendet verkade rätt roade.

"Två pappor?"

"Harry?"

"Vänta. Betyder det då inte…"

"Jag visste inte att Harry var bög!"

"Fint gjort Harry!

"Så Harry, vem är killen som har turen att ha din [korv i arslet?" skrek Seamus skämtsamt.

Självklart var Gabe glad att få svara. "Det är Draco M-mumfmmh."

Gabe blängde upp mot Harry som hade handen hårt fastklämd över munnen på honom.

"Sa han Draco Malfoy nyss!" frågade Seamus tvivlande.

"Hej Harry, ska du inte komma och träffa resten av vår familj?" frågade Ginny kvickt och drog både Harry och Ron med sig till gruppen av rödhåriga Harry hade sett tidigare. Gabe följde också med, eftersom hans huvud ännu satt fast mellan Harrys händer.

Plötsligt var de tre pojkarna och Hermione omringade av en kör av röster som ropade "Farbror Ron!" och "Tant Hermione!". De mest entusiastiska hälsningarna var de som ropade "Farbror Harry!", även om Harry inte kunde förstå varför. Han skulle ju ändå antas vara gift med den person som hela familjen Weasley hatade mest.

Under kvällens lopp upptäckte Harry att Ron och Hermione hade tre andra barn förutom Mack och ett fjärde på kommande. Mack verkade ha ärvt Hermiones hjärna samt Ginnys snabbtänkthet och en liten bit av tvillingarnas benägenhet till trubbel. Det enda han egentligen verkade ha fått av Ron var utseendet och den eldiga lojaliteten mot sina vänner.

Om sin egen familj upptäckte Harry snabbt att Gabe inte var enda barnet. Han hade ännu sina tvillingdöttrar och en till son att uppmärksamma.

Tvillingarna, Jasmine och Rose, var väldigt anständiga och aristokratiska, så som en Malfoy skulle. Men låt inte skenet bedra, hade Gabe sagt. Vid första ögonkastet skulle du se dem som identiska tvillingar i två färger. Vid första mötet skulle du se dem som identiska personligheter i två nyanser. Och sedan skulle du lära känna dem och helvetet skulle bryta lös. De skulle börja i Hogwarts nästa termin.

Den siste sonen, Lief, var babyn i familjen. Han var full av liv och energi och sökte jämt sina äldre syskons uppmärksamhet. Han praktiskt taget hjälte-dyrkade Gabe men hade ännu inte bestämt sig för vilken far han ville vara mer lik, eftersom han konstant strävade efter att lugna båda. Även han skulle börja i Hogwarts nästa termin.

Då Harry frågade hur det var möjligt svarade Gabe bara "olycka med trolldrycken" och avslöjade inga närmare detaljer.

Så som det nu såg ut, liknade Gabe mer Harry. För att inte tala om det de redan visste, att Gabe de facto var i Gryffindor och inte i Slytherin, även om det inte förbättrade Harrys humor nämnvärt.

Farbror Fred och Farbror George hade på något sätt lyckats hitta och förälska sig i ett identiskt tvillingpar. Resultatet blev ett par tvillingar var, två pojkar och två flickor, som på något sätt såg ut att kunna vara fyrlingar. De hette John, James, Jessie och Janet och alla fyra verkade inte ha fallit långt från trädet. Harry misstänkte att orsaken till att Fred och George hade namngett dem så var att se hur mycket mer kaos de kunde skapa i sina liv, och de fyra barnen tog varje möjlighet tillvara för att uppfylla sina fäders önskan.

Percy (barnen vägrade kalla honom 'farbror' pga. att han förrådde Harry flera år tidigare) hade ännu inga barn, för att inte tala om någon att älska. "Rätt åt honom för att han vände Harry och familjen ryggen på det viset." hade en av tvillingarna (Harry visste verkligen inte vilkendera av dem) muttrat tyst.

Farbror Bill jagade ännu efter skatter, men nu med sin amerikanska mugglarfru. Deras barn, Thomas (som nu gick på sjätte året), deltog i jakterna på sommaren och kom alltid tillbaka med spännande historier att underhålla familjen och fria till flickorna med.

Farbror Charlie gifte sig med Fleur Delacour och levde lyckligt tillsammans med henne i Frankrike med två barn i skolan där.

Farmor och Farfar Weasley insisterade alltid att julen skulle firas hos dem, fastän det bokstavligen var omöjligt att få alla deltagande att rymmas i Kråkboet. Så någonstans på vägen hade Draco skänkt dem Malfoys herrgård och fått dem att ta emot den. ("VA' !" hade Ron kommenterad den lilla utvecklingen.) Så klart hade Draco hävdat att det var för att han inte kunde stå ut med att bli meddragen till en trång kåk för helgerna.

Vid det tillfället undrade Harry högt var de bodde.

"Om Malfoy inte har herrgården, betyder det då att vi bor på Grimmaldiplan?"

"Nja, där bor jag." sa Mack nonchalant.

"Vi bor i Godrics Hollow. Vi äger all mark där, Pappa." sa Gabe stolt.

Harry å sin sida var överväldigad. Han var inte bara gift med Draco Malfoy av alla människor, utan hade även en familj med honom och levde lycklig på ett stort markområde. Och inte vilket område som helst, nej, utan Godrics Hollow. Platsen där hans föräldrar hade levt, uppfostrat honom och sedan dött.

Harry insåg att Gabe måste ha menat allvar då han deklamerat att Harry älskade Malfoy, med tanke på stället de valt. Just i den stunden kunde Harry inte på något sätt tänka sig släppa Malfoy nära sina föräldrars hem.

Tanken fick Harry att sucka och sätta huvudet i händerna. Ödet verkade ha gjort till sig ordetligt för hans framtid.

"Ahum."

Harry såg upp och säg en rätt olycklig Gabe stå framför honom med armarna i kors.

"Pappa, kan jag prata med dig en stund?"

"Var snäll och kalla mig inte det." bad Harry och steg upp och följde Gabe.

Då de kommit till ett avskilt hörn vände Gabe hastigt om mot sin far.

"Pappa, jag förstår verkligen inte varför du uppför dig som om det här vore jordens undergång."

Harry stirrade på sin son. "Det skulle säkert du också göra om nåt barn skulle dyka upp och berätta att du var deras pappa och att du glatt var bög med din största rival i den inte-allt-för-avlägnsa-framtiden!"

"Tja, med tanke på att jag är bi - ja Pappa, du hörde rätt, jag är bi - skulle jag inte bli nära på så chockad, OCH för mitt barns skull skulle jag ställa rivaliteten åt sidan för att ta en ordentlig koll på personen jag ska låtsas spendera resten av mitt liv med. DU är däremot så trög att du inte kan öppna dina ögon tillräckligt för att se att Pappa inte bara är en snygg kille, utan att han även är STOLT över dig. Han är för fan stolt över dig och allt du någonsin har gjort. Och det är jag också."

Harry gapade och stängde munnen flera gånger innan hans hjärna uppfattade vad Gabe menade. Barnet verkade vara mer vis än vad man skulle tro från hans ålder!

"Stolt över mig! Skulle Malfoy vara stolt över mig! Merlins kulor Gabe! Stod inte du i korridoren? Han retar mig för fan! Och för det mesta av svartsjuka! Hur-"

"Hejsan Gabe! Har du… jävl… du… du är Harry Potter!"

"Ja, Creevy, det här är min pappa. Nej, min andra pappa är inte här just nu. Och börja inte nu med hur du anser dem båda vara sexgudar." sa Gabe och gjorde en liten grimas vid 'sexgudar'. "Om du ursäktar oss, min far och jag har något vi måste prata om."

"Är det där Colin Creevys unge?" frågade Harry nyfiket efter att pojken gått.

"Ja. Hans pappa leder din fanclub, hans farbror leder Pappas fanclub och han själv leder min fanclub. Hela situationen är egentligen rätt irriterande." sa Gabe rätt uttråkat. "Jag begick det misstaget att jag inte lyssnade på vad han sa en gång. Då jag började lyssna igen insåg jag att ämnet på något sätt hade övergått till våta drömmar och att han rabblade på om dig och pappa. Ärligt talat, jag har aldrig i mitt liv varit så äcklad."

Harry kunde inte låta bli att gnägga. Det verkade som om Gabe hade en bit Malfoy i sig som förbättrade hans nivå av mognad och allmänna attityd. Harry undrade om det fick Gabe att ha någon typ av delad personlighet.

Harry beslöt utnyttja tillfället att bråka med den unga Malfoyn. "Men Gabe, jag trodde du var stolt över dina föräldrar och _allt _vi har gjort."

Gabe såg ordentligt äcklad ut. "Bara för att jag är stolt över er betyder INTE att jag njuter av att höra hur ni håller på i nåns dröm! Urk! Nu har jag en jävla bild på hjärnan! Godric! Ursäkta mig medan jag tar och kräks och sticker ut mina ögon! Tack bara Pappa!"

Sedan stormade Gabe iväg till badrummet, antagligen för att göra just det han sagt han skulle göra. Då kunde Harry inte låta bli att fundera på hur mycket av krokodiltårarna han sett tidigare verkligen var äkta.


	4. Kapitel 4: Middag

**Original** Harry Potter and the Children of the Future av Ahja Reyn

**Klassificering:** M för språk, sexuellt tema, våld, alternativa livsstilar

**KAPITEL 4: M I D ****D**** A****G**

De följande timmarna höll sig alla på sina uppehållsrum som de blivit tillsagda tills kurrande magar fick dem att återvända till Stora Salen.

Då alla hade satt sig stod Dumbledore upp och harklade sig. "Det verkar som om framtiden har unnat oss ett besök av orsaker som bör lämnas onämnda. Var goda och kom ihåg att eleverna i fråga har fått strikta order om att inte avslöja vissa fakta om sin tid, eller händelser som leder till dem, trots att jag har blivit försäkrad om att någon slags trollformel omringar dem, som kommer att radera alla minnen av dem och all information de avslöjat då de lämnar oss. Då så, njut av festen!"

Så snart Dumbledore hade satt sig sträckte sig både Harry och Gabe efter några hönsben. Sedan tog de varsin stor portion potatismos och slutligen en liten hög broccoli.

Då de hade fyllt sina tallrikar började båda riva av köttet från hönsbenet och doppade det i moset innan de stoppade det i munnen. Till och med Ron tog en paus från sitt frossande och stirrade på likheten i matvanor hos far och son framför honom.

"Vad?" frågade Harry mellan tuggorna.

"Ingenting. Det är bara… tja… se på er själva! Du och Gabe alltså! Det är som om jag skulle se dubbelt när man ser på hur ni två äter." sa Ron och pekade på dem turvis med sitt hönsben.

Flera vid bordet nickade vilket fick Gabe och Harry att snegla på varandra. Harry slängde nedslaget sitt hönsben på tallriken och bara stirrade på den. Just då närmade sig Justin Finch-Fetchley bordet nervöst.

"Uhm, Harry? Är det sant att det där är din son?"

"Japp. Vad är det med honom?" frågade Harry medan han såg på Gabe.

"Tja," sa Justin och svalde nervöst innan han fortsatte. "Är det sant som de säger? Att han också är Malfoy's barn? Att ni två är älskare?"

Harrys ögon smalnade. "Varför frågar du inte Malfoy? Han ger dig säkert gladeligen svar på dina frågor."

Justins ögon vidgades. "Är du tokig? Han skulle förbanna mig till nästa tisdag bara för att han hörde ryktet!"

"Och varför tror du att jag inte skulle göra precis samma sak?" frågade Harry farligt, trots att han hade båda händerna på bordet och trollstaven djupt nere i fickan.

Justin kved till innan han skyndade sig tillbaka till sitt eget bord för att informera de andra om vad han hade hört.

"Fint skött, _Potter_. Särskilt med tanke på att _du _är mitt ända alternativ för en livspartner." sa en bekant släpande röst bakom dem. "Fortsätt med likadana trick och folk börjar tro att vi faktiskt spenderar _tid _tillsammans, Merlin förbjude."

"Malfoy, vad trevligt att du gjorde oss sällskap." sa Harry kallt. "Och jag som precis tänkte komma över till ditt bord för att förgifta din måltid med min närvaro, men det verkar som om du hann före mig."

"På riktigt?" slapp det ur Gabe. "Tänka sig. Pappa ville ta första steget, men Far hann före honom."

Malfoys läppar började dra sig till ett leende medan Harry sade genom hopbitna tänder "Kalla mig inte det."

"Just det," Ron höll med Harry, "Det kommer att bli väldigt förvirrande om du kallar dem båda pappa. Du borde kalla Malfoy 'mamma'. Jag tror det skulle hjälpa."

Malfoy gav Ron en dödande blick medan de flesta andra höll på att sätta saften i halsen. Men innan Malfoy kunde komma med ett svar kom Gabe med sitt.

"Farbror Ron har faktiskt en poäng där, Pappa. Om jag var tvungen att välja vem som var mer moderlig av er, skulle det troligen vara Draco."

"VA'!" Malfoy såg rosenrasande ut.

"Men det sant." fortsatte Gabe undergivet. "Du är mer aristokratisk och uppskattar det finare och mer vackra i livet, medan Pappa är grövre och mer utomhustyp och är inte rädd för att bli smutsig."

"Och det gör MIG den jävla MAMMAN!" nu viftade Malfoy med armarna, med trollstaven i handen. "Kan någon snälla säga mig vad det är för FEL med att njuta av de FINARE sakerna i livet!" Flera försökte förflytta sig längre bort för att inte i misstag bli träffade ifall en förbannelse flög iväg.

"Jag förväntar mig inte att du skall veta, Weasley, med tanke på att din familj är långt för fattig för att en ens förstå innebörden av det!" fräste Malfoy då Ron öppnade munnen för att komma med en kommentar.

"Ta det inte på fel sätt Pa-Draco. Ni är båda väldigt manliga och faderliga! Därför kallar jag er båda pappa! Men ifall jag var tvungen att … välja…" Gabe tystnade då han märkte att hans ord inte hjälpte.

Malfoy såg upp mot det förtrollade taket och drog händerna genom håret och försökte lugna ner sig. Han såg ner mot Gryffindorbordet för att se ett par granngröna ögon stirra på honom innan Harry snabbt vände blicken ner mot sin tallrik.

_'Vad var det där då?'_ undrade Malfoy för sig själv.

"Va' gör 'u 'är ens, Malfoy?" frågade Ron med munnen full av kex.

Malfoy rynkade äcklat sin näsa. "Stick och brinn Weasley. Jag skall prata med min son."

Rons ögon smalnade och han hade kommit med ett skarpt svar om han inte precis stoppat ett till kex i munnen.

Då han hörde Malfoys ord sträckte Gabe genast på sig och flyttade på sig en aning för att göra plats åt Malfoy mellan honom och Harry. Malfoy såg med tydlig avsmak ner på utrymmet, men satte sig oberoende ner med ryggen mot bordet.

Malfoy var tyst en stund medan han mentalt förberedde sig på några av de svar han kunde få på sin förfrågning.

"Så vilket är ditt namn i sin helhet?"

"Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter."

"_Harry? _Varför Harry? Varför inte Draco?" frågade Malfoy klentroget.

"Tja, ni var så kära och du var så glad över att Pappa äntligen besegrade Voldemort för gott att du ville förbinda din kärlek till honom genom att skaffa mig och kalla mig efter honom."

"Vi… vi är 'så kära'?" Malfoy såg ut att må illa.

"Vänta, sa du nyss att jag besegrar Voldemort för gott?" frågade Harry plötsligt.

Gabe såg ut som om han sagt något han inte borde ha sagt. "Uhm… nej?"

"Det gjorde du visst! Jag hörde det!" sa Harry. "Så hur-"

"Vad menar du med att 'skaffa' dig?" avbröt Malfoy.

Harry blängde på Malfoy för att han avbröt honom, medan Gabe såg nöjd ut.

"Och varför liknar du så mycket på mig… och på Potter?" tillade Malfoy som en eftertanke då han ögnade Gabes drag. "Ditt utseende gör det tydligt att du inte är adopterad."

"Precis. Varför ser du ut som en kombination av oss båda? Vi är båda killar och eftersom bara tjejer kan få barn, borde du tekniskt sett bara se ut som en av oss. Uh… eller hur Hermione?" frågade Harry plötsligt då han kom ihåg att han befann sig i trollkarlsvärlden och nästan allt var möjligt.

Hermione nickade. "Japp. Om inte en av er tog en trolldryck för att byta kön."

Både Harry och Malfoy bleknade avsevärt vid hennes ord. Ron å sin sida satte nästan sitt bröd i halsen vid tanken på Malfoy i Nevilles farmors klänning och hatt.

"Gabe, _var snäll_och säg mig att jag fortfarande är man i framtiden. _Snälla!_" bönade Harry och kämpade för att hålla kvar middagen i magen.

Gabe kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Han tänkte ha lite skoj med dem, men beslöt att låta bli. Han ville inte råka ut för oväntade förändringar i sin kropp.

"Så klart Pa- jag menar Harry!" sa han glatt.

Då såg Malfoy ut som om han skulle svimma och Ron skrattade så mycket att han föll av bänken.

"Jag är ett kittelbarn! Oroa er inte, ni är båda fortfarande män." sa Gabe snabbt innan hans far förlorade medvetandet.

En yr Malfoy insåg plötsligt att han hade slutat andas. Han tvingade sig själv ta några djupa andetag innan han kunde svara på sin sons ord.

"Ett vadå?"

"Ett kittelbarn?" avbröt Hermione. "Men det borde ju vara farligt! Trolldrycken är så invecklad och riskfylld att ministeriet har förbjudit den!"

"Vad pratar du om Granger?" frågade Malfoy argt.

"Ett kittelbarn är en slags motsvarighet till provrörsbarn i mugglarvärlden, men mycket mer invecklad. I princip skapar man ett barn genom en trolldryck. Det antas kräva flera provbitar av båda föräldrarna och en hel del invecklade ingredienser skall tillsättas i över nio månaders tid. Även det minsta misstaget kunde skapa ett hemskt missfoster. Jag tvivlar på att ens Professor Snape kunde klara det ensam." sa Hermione ivrigt.

"Hur kunde Gabriel då bli så perfekt? Det är klart att det inte var Potter som gjorde trolldrycken." sa Malfoy med armarna i kors.

"Såklart det inte var han." sa Gabe. "Det var du."

"Jag vadå!" spottade Malfoy ur sig.

"Tja, med hjälp från Tant Hermione och Snape." tillade Gabe.

Vid detta tillfälle såg alla chockade ut.

"Du _skämtar, _visst?" frågade Ron. "Inte en chans att det slemmiga äcklet ens skulle tänka sig att hjälpa Hermione med en trolldryck, även om Malfoy bad honom! Särskilt då en del av Harry är inblandad!"

Hur mycket Malfoy än ogillade det, hade Weasley en poäng.

"Gabe, jag tror du bara får berätta hela historien." uttalade sig Mack.

"Ja, visst." sa Gabe. "Hey Draco, hur låter vidbehovrummet? Kring klockan 11?

Malfoy teg och nickade då han steg upp för att gå iväg. Han såg mot Slytherinbordet och såg flera förväntansfulla ansikten fyllda av frågor. Då bestämde han sig för att lämna Stora Salen och gå och lägga sig en stund. Han mådde ändå inte så bra.


	5. Kapitel 5: Malfoys grubblerier

**Original** Harry Potter and the Children of the Future av Ahja Reyn

**Klassificering:** M för språk, sexuellt tema, våld, alternativa livsstilar

**KAPITEL**** 5: M A L F O Y ****S . G**** R U B ****B**** L E R I E R**

Malfoy stirrade på taket till sin himmelssäng en rätt så lång stund och grubblade över det han hört vid middagen. Han suckade. Gabriel hade inte varit här ens en hel dag, och han kunde svära på att pojken redan gav honom gråa hår med alla nyheter han fick kastade över sig.

Plötsligt rusade Draco upp ur sängen och fram till spegeln för att undersöka minsta spår av grått i sitt hår. Efter flera minuter drog han en suck av lättnad då han inte hittade något.

Han återvände till sängen och började lista upp det han fått reda på hittills.

1. Han anses vara bög i framtiden.

Draco rynkade på ögonbrynen åt anklagelsen. Han var inte bög, utan bisexuell. Ärligt talat, folk borde verkligen lära sig skillnaden.

Om båda könen såg upp till honom hade han väl ingen rätt att neka dem deras önskan? Egentligen började hela grejen med bisexualitet av misstag. Som sjätteklassist hade han varit på en Slytherinfest och druckit för mycket, och Blaise Zabini (som den Dorian Gray**(1)** han var) hade lockat honom tillbaka till sovsalarna och gett Draco den bästa avsugningen någonsin.

Då han nyktrat till trodde han självklart att det var en ren lyckoträff, men flera män senare hade han bestämt sig. Killar var klart bättre än flickor på att suga av, helt enkelt för att de visste vad de gjorde och hur det kändes.

Men nu var han anklagad för att vara en fullblodig fikus. Jag menar, han var ju en Malfoy för Merlins skull! Han förväntades bli klar med skolan, välja karriär, välja en fullblodig häxa att gifta sig med, och sedan skaffa sig en arvinge för att föra vidare familjenamnet. På grund av detta låg han egentligen aldrig med de män han var med. Han använde dem bara för munnen och händerna.

_'__Och för att se dem lida innan och efter att jag fått vad jag vill av dem.' _tillade Draco som en eftertanke.

Men ingen hade ändå rätt att gå runt och kalla honom bög. Alla visste att han, trots att han var väldigt upptagen, tog tid på sig att charma och uppvakta tjejerna som slängde sig vid hans fötter! För stunden bollade han fem av dem utan att de visste om varandra. Detta var något att vara rätt stolt över.

_'Hur som helst, var __var__ jag? Ah, nu minns jag!'_

2. Han hade en son.

Tja, i sig självt var det strålande nyheter. Det betydde i slutändan att han hade lyckats med det han förväntades göra; skaffa sig en arvinge.

Det åtminstone borde hålla hans far nöjd, om inget annat. När allt kommer omkring, borde det kvitta vilka medel man använder så länge slutresultatet är detsamma. Eller?

3. Hans son hette Gabriel.

Helt okej namn, trots att det inte var ett trollkarlsnamn. Malfoy bestämde sig för att han gillade namnet i alla fall.

Gabriel. Namnet hade klass i någon mån och verkade kräva respekt. Och respekt skulle han ha om folk slutade kalla honom Gabe.

Ärligt talat, hade han velat att alla skulle kalla hans son 'Gabe' hade han gett honom det namnet, inte sant? Men nej, det hade han inte gjort. Han hade gett honom namnet Gabriel, ett fint, respektabelt namn. Varför pojken lät sig kallas Gabe förstod inte Draco.

Det var troligen Potters fel.

4. Gabriel gick tredje året i Gryffindor.

Även detta var Potters fel. Malfoys släkte hade alltid avlat fram Slytherins och det att hans son sorterades i Gryffindor var rena rama hädelsen!

Malfoy stönade. På grund av det här ansågs han antagligen vara familjens svarta får. Jävla Ärrhuvud. Precis vad han behövde. Att bli förnekad av familjen och i stället köra sig fast med två trögskalliga, skenheliga idioter.

5. Han var gift med ingen annan än Harry _jävla_ Potter.

Varför han gift sig med Potter kunde han inte förstå. Kanske var det en typ av straff för att han hade gått över till den mörka sidan och blivit Dödsätare (vilket han var mycket inställd på att göra). Men det skulle betyda att Potter torterades lika hårt, så det kunde inte stämma.

Men varför äktenskap? Så vitt han visste var förhållanden mellan två män accepterade i trollkarlsvärlden, men det hölls tyst om dem. Enligt Draco var äktenskap högljutt. Hade inte Pansys unge nämnt något om att Gabriel var känd tack vare sina _pappor_? Det var minst sagt högljutt.

Kanske de hade gift sig för att de faktiskt var 'så kära' som Gabriel hade sagt. Ha. Vilket skämt.

6. En del av honom brydde sig faktiskt om Gabriel.

Detta hade avslöjats vid hans lilla utbrott efter mötet med Potter, där han hade förvånat även sig själv.

Faderlig instinkt kanske? Men, tekniskt sett hade han inte ens fått barnet ännu, så varifrån kom då känslan? Kanske bara från att han visste om att han hade en son.

Draco fann sig snart fundera över hur stark instinkten var i framtiden och om hans fars faderliga instinkter för tillfället var lika starka. Det kunde ju vara en sak bara Malfoys hade.

Draco log. Den mjukare sidan av familjen Malfoy. Inte undra på att han hade en sådan stark lojalitetskänsla för sina föräldrar.

7. I förhållandet ansågs han vara den jävla mamman.

Tja, inte egentligen, men i alla fall! Även för det här fick Potter skulden.

Draco hade blivit uppfostrad att uppskatta det finare i livet och kunde inte förstå varför hans eget kött och blod inte uppfostrades på samma sätt. Att hindra familjen från att leva upp till sin aristokratiska standard måste därför vara Potters fel .

Varför hade han gift sig med Potter nu igen? Just det. Kärlek. Ha.

8. Hans sons fullständiga namn var Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter.

Efternamnet var helt förståeligt. Draco visste att han aldrig skulle ge upp sitt familjenamn och tydligen skulle inte Potter heller. Och det var det.

Vad som verkligen störde Draco var pojkens mellannamn. _Harry_. Kära eller inte, var 'Harry' ett vanligt namn och Draco kunde inte förstå hur han kunde gå med på att använda det som Gabriels mellannamn.

Namnet 'Draco' däremot var älskvärt och charmigt. Inte bara det, utan _draco_ är det latinska ordet för _drake_, vilket, min kära vän, är det samma som makt, respekt och styrka. Tre egenskaper som Draco själv ville tro att han hade.

Kanske han bara var full då 'Harry' föreslogs som mellannamn.

9. Han och Potter var 'så kära'.

Draco tänkte på det här i nästan en timme. Av allt det han hittills funderat på, var det det här som förvirrade honom mest. Hur kunde han vara kär då han inte ens trodde att det fanns något som kärlek?

Sjutton år och han hade inte ens nära på känt något som kunde kallas kärlek. Han hade aldrig ens haft en riktig förälskelse. Det var rätt svårt att uppleva känslan då hela hans värld var materialistisk och allt han någonsin velat ha bara slängdes fram för honom att ta.

Inte ens sina föräldrar älskade han egentligen. Vad han kände för dem var mer något som vild trofasthet.

Till slut bestämde sig Draco bara för att fortsätta. Hur skulle han kunna klura ut något om det inte existerade i hans tankar från första början?

10. I slutändan besegrar Potter Mörkrets Herre.

Draco flinade och undrade om det fortfarande var för sent att byta sida. Troligtvis.

Även om han bytte sida skulle han troligen inte överleva. Han skulle inte bara stå inför vreden från sin far, utan också från Mörkrets Herre.

Kände han Mörkrets Herre rätt, skulle han jaga fram Draco och döda honom, sedan döda hans mor för att ha varit mer eller mindre neutral i sitt stöd, sedan döda hans far för minsta lilla misstag, och sedan döda alla andra i Malfoys släkte, helt enkelt för att han då ansåg dem alla vara förrädiska jävlar.

Japp, det var verkligen bäst för honom själv att hålla sig på den sidan han var. Då visste han åtminstone att han skulle överleva.

11. Gabriel såg ut som en kombination av honom och Potter.

Det var nära på omöjligt att säga vem han liknade mer på. Pojken hade Dracos hy och ansiktsform men även Potters mindre kropp och ostyriga hår.

Mindes Draco rätt, var ögonen silverfärgade med en aning klargrönt i mitten. Mycket ovanligt.

12. Gabriel var ett kittelbarn.

Tja, det förklarade varför han såg ut som Draco och Potter förvandlade till ett.

_'Det måste betyda att jag gjorde trolldrycken_ _perfekt_.' tänkte Draco självbelåtet.

Men varför skulle han anstränga sig så för en invecklad, nio månaders trolldryck då han helt enkelt kunde få vilken tjej som helst på smällen? Det vore hundra gånger enklare och krävde mycket mindre ansträngning.

Och vad i all världen skulle få honom att fråga hjälp av Granger? Potter måste ha gjort något.

Snape däremot måste ha blivit utpressad, för Draco kunde inte komma på en enda orsak varför trolldrycksprofessorn skulle gå med på att ha något med niomånadersuppgiften att göra, särskilt då en del av Potter var inblandad.

Draco fick en känsla av att allt ganska långt hade med den där kärleken att göra.

Fan.

**(1)** Från _The__ Picture of Dorian Gray_ av Oscar Wilde. Dorian Gray är en fysiskt vacker man vars ondska överförs till ett självporträtt han håller gömt för resten av världen. Författaren säger att hon föreställer sig att Blaise liknar Dorian Gray; vacker och oskyldig men ändå rätt ondskefull på sitt eget förvridna sätt.


	6. Kapitel 6: Potters funderingar

**Ursäkta fördröjningen! För mycket att göra, för lite tid och ork. ****M****en det här får vara m****in julklapp till er :)**** hoppeligen kommer fler avsnitt under jullovet.**

**Original:** Harry Potter and the Children of the Future av Ahja Reyn

**Klassificering:** M för språk, sexuellt tema, våld, alternativa livsstilar

**KAPITEL 6: P O T T E R S . F U N D E R I N G A R **

Med ett stön slängde Harry sig på sin säng. Han kunde äntligen komma ifrån allt kaos genom att påstå att han hade huvudvärk och tänkte vila tills det var dags att gå till behovrummet.

Harry bestämde sig för att få ordning på det han visste innan mötet med Malfoy och Gabe som säkerligen skulle innebära fler överraskningar.

1. Han hade en son.

Tja, i sig självt var det strålande nyheter. Det innebar att han levt tillräckligt länge för att överväga att skaffa familj och även tillräckligt länge för att faktiskt bilda en.

2. Hans son hette Gabriel.

Eller Gabe, som Harry hellre kallade honom. 'Gabriel' lät så… Harry sökte efter det rätta ordet. Snobbigt. Det var beskrivande. Som någon högre klass aristokrat med näsan i vädret som såg ner på alla och ansåg att han själv borde dyrkas på en piedestal.

_'Ha. Låter som Malfoy.'_

Det var troligen Malfoy som kom på namnet.

3. Gabe hade två pappor.

Harry rynkade pannan. Ron hade haft rätt i sitt lilla utbrott under lunchen. För att det skulle vara möjligt med två pappor, måste Harry vara bög; och det vara han inte.

Eller hur?

Sant, fiaskot med Cho Chang hade varit en total katastrof, men det var väl inte tillräckligt för att få honom över kanten?

Harry vred sig i sängen och bestämde sig för att där och då ta reda på hur det egentligen låg till.

Harry blundade och började mana fram bilder av tjejer. Inte någon särskild tjej, bara kroppen. Han tänkte på läppar, kurvor, lår, bröst och så vidare. Han tyckte att han klarade sig riktigt fint tills han insåg att hans kropp inte reagerade.

_'Fan.'_

Med en känsla av att domen låg nära, fortsatte Harry med det andra könet. Han tänkte på stenhårda magmuskler med six-packs, muskulösa armar, och så vidare. Ändå kände han inget.

"Vad i helvete!" skrek han ut i tomma luften.

Vad fan betydde det då? Att han inte föredrog det ena könet framom det andra! Fint! Hur som helst! Han kunde nöja sig med det.

Han ville inte utforska saken grundligare utan bestämde sig för att gå vidare.

4. Malfoy var den andre pappan.

Varför just Malfoy, av alla män i världen?

Enligt Harry var Malfoy en arrogant jävel, vilket gjorde det omöjligt att bli förälskad i honom, för att inte tala om att bli vän med honom. Men om det var sant, vad hände då för att Harry skulle ändra sig?

Harry stirrade upp på baldakinen i sin säng medan han funderade på saken. Kanske Malfoy gav honom någon slags kärleksdryck.

Ha. Knappast.

5. Malfoy godkände inget av detta.

Malfoys attack på Harry verkade bevisa det. Harry hade fortfarande ont i huvudet där det hade slagits i väggen upprepade gånger.

Harry gnäggade slugt. Kanske han kunde använda en del av det Gabe berättat för att trycka ner Malfoy och få tyst på honom, som doneringen av Malfoys herrgård till familjen Weasley.

6. Han och Malfoy var gifta.

Harry rynkade på ögonbrynen. Ett gemensamt barn kunde enkelt förklaras med en dum ursäkt som Harry inte just i det ögonblicket kunde komma på. Men äktenskap?

Han var säker på att Ron och Hermione omedelbart skulle söka reda på ett motgift, om de trodde att Harry var förtrollad av en kärleksdryck. Men om förhållandet hade gått så långt som till äktenskap kunde det endast betyda en av två saker:

Både Ron och Hermione var döda (vilket inte var möjligt eftersom de hade flera barn), eller så älskade Harry verkligen Malfoy och vice versa.

Var en sådan sak ens möjlig? Hela sitt liv hade Harry velat ha någon att älska och bry sig om. Sant, han hade Hermione och Ron, två av de bästa vännerna man kunde ha. Och familjen Weasley som behandlade honom som en i familjen. Men nu då han blivit äldre ville han ha mer. Och svaren överräcktes åt honom på ett silverfat.

Kunde Malfoy verkligen vara lösningen till äkta lycka? Kunde han vara den att vända sig till under hårda och tuffa tider? Den som verkligen hjälpte honom vidare?

Han blinkade till över tanken om äkta kärlek mellan honom och hans ärkerival, skakade på huvudet för att bli av med de löjliga tankarna och gick vidare.

7. Gabriel var inte enda barnet.

Förutom honom hade han tvillingarna, Jasmine och Rose, propra och sluga, och ändå totala motsatser på det konstigaste sätt. Hur hade Gabe uttryckt det? Vid första ögonkastet skulle du tänka identiska tvillingar i två färger. Vid första träffen skulle du tänka identiska personligheter i två nyanser. Och sedan skulle du lära känna dem, och helvetet skulle slippa lös.

Och sedan kom lille vilde **(1)**Lief, som alltid ville ha sina äldre syskons uppmärksamhet. Han hade inte ännu bestämt sig om han ville vara mer lik Harry eller Malfoy.

Harry beslöt att orsaken till fler barn var samma som orsaken till att de skaffade Gabe från första början. Vilken orsaken var kunde han inte komma på just då.

8. Hela familjen bodde lyckligt i Godrics Hollow.

Harry tänkte på saken en stund innan han plötsligt insåg att det inte upprörde honom.

Och varför skulle det? Hans äktenskap ansågs vara lyckligt, med en stor familj och troligen några husdjur Gabe hade glömt nämna, och de bodde på den platsen där de alla skulle rymmas.

Harry hade svårt att tro att hans liv slutligen skulle bli så perfekt, då det hittills hade varit en enda kamp. Å andra sidan var Malfoy med i bilden. Kanske det var det dåliga i det hela.

9. Malfoy var stolt över honom.

Harry fnös. Han höll sig till det han sagt tidigare. Malfoy var i grunden svartsjuk och hatfylld och inget kunde ändra på det.

Harry beslöt att ignorera de fakta han nyss funderat på för att bekräfta påståendet i sina tankar.

10. Gabes hela namn var Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter.

Efternamnet kunde enkelt förklaras. Harry var för stolt för att ge upp sitt namn och Malfoy var för mallig för att ge upp sitt.

Harry tänkte inte mycket på Gabes andranamn innan han gick vidare.

11. Han besegrade Voldemort.

Harry tänkte oroat på saken. Hur hade han gjort det? När hade han gjort det? Vad hade egentligen hänt?

Han svor tyst åt Malfoy för att ha avbrutit innan Gabe hade gett svar på frågorna vid middagen.

12. Gabe var ett kittelbarn.

Vad i all världen hade fått Malfoy att göra något liknande då en av dem hur enkelt som helst hade kunnat få en tjej på smällen? Det hade varit mycket enklare och hade sparat honom massor av möda.

Och varför skulle han be om hjälp av Hermione? Kanske hade Harry övertalat honom att göra det.

Och Snape då? Han måste ha blivit utpressad, för Harry kunde inte förstå hur den sliskiga jäveln annars skulle gå med på att hjälpa till med niomånadersuppgiften, särskilt då en del av Harry var inblandad.

Harry anade att slembollen hellre skulle sticka ut sina egna ögon, skära dem itu, pressa saften ur dem och dricka det med en sked socker som om det vore läsk.

* * *

**(1)** rambunctious?? kunde inte hitta det i ordboken. Antar att det betyder nåt i stil med vild? 

GOD JUL! till alla er som orkat läsa ända hit… :) hoppas ni varit snälla och fått måånga julklappar :P


	7. Kapitel 7: Orm!

**Original:** Harry Potter and the Children of the Future av Ahja Reyn

**Klassificering:** M för språk, sexuellt tema, våld, alternativa livsstilar

**KAPITEL 7: O R M !**

Klockan 23:20 steg Malfoy in i behovsrummet.

"Det var då på tiden, Iller.Vi var färdiga att sända en spaningspatrull efter dig."

Malfoys huvud vreds snabbt i riktning mot Weasleyns röst.

"Vad gör de här?" frågade han argt.

Ron ignorerade frågan och fortsatte skälla ut Malfoy. "Gabe sa elva. Du är tjugo minuter sen!"

Malfoy drog på munnen. "Där har du allt fel Vessla. Han sa _kring_ elva. Och jag skulle säga att 23:20 ännu _är_ kring elva."

"Han har en poäng." sa Gabe och log. Hemma i sin tid använde han sig ofta av det tricket och hamnade ofta i trubbel på grund av det. Att se sin far använda samma trick nu gav honom en fördel för hemresan.

Harry suckade. "Skynda på och stäng dörren Malfoy, vi har inte hela natten på oss."

Malfoy stannade ändå kvar vid dörren. "Jag fick inte ett svar på min fråga. Vad gör de här?"

Harry kastade en blick på Ron, Hermione och Mack. Det var Hermione som svarade.

"Vi är här som moraliskt stöd."

"Skitprat. Hade jag vetat att hela Gryffindors elevhem hade bjudits in, skulle jag själv ha tagit med mig några gäster. Men eftersom ingen brydde sig om att informera mig, tror jag att jag går härifrån." Malfoy vände sig om, men innan han hunnit till dörren stannades han av ett ryck i kappan. Han vände sig om, beredd på att förbanna personen, men stannade då han såg att det var hans son.

"Far, var snäll och stanna tills jag berättat färdigt. Mack är här för att hjälpa mig och farbror Ron och tant Hermione är här som moraliskt stöd åt Pappa."

"Och för att se till att du inte förbannar honom till glömska." tillade Ron.

"Vi är faktiskt här för att behålla lugnet." sa Hermione. "Även om ditt ståtande mot Harry har minskat i och med att du blev försteprefekt, har vi märkt att hela faderskapsgrejen är en rätt känslig sak mellan er två. Jag har en känsla av att du höll koll på ditt temperament i Stora Salen på grund av alla lärare där. Men här finns egentligen inget som håller reda på dig och Harry. Och det är därför vi är här."

"För att komma till Harrys hjälp då det blir tuffare tag, eller?" frågade Malfoy misstänksamt.

"Egentligen är Ron på Harrys sida medan jag står vid din sida, inte bara som stöd utan även för att hålla koll på Ron." Hermione kastade en snabb blick på Ron. "Jag tror det blir rätt jämnt så."

Malfoy såg bister ut då han insåg att Hermione hade rätt. Även om de bara varit i skolan några månader hade han vant sig vid att hålla med Hermione, eftersom de båda var försteprefekter. Men bara för att han hade vant sig vid det, betydde det inte att han gillade det.

"Far, snälla?" tiggde Gabe och drog igen i Malfoys kappa.

Malfoy suckade. "En Malfoy tigger inte, Gabriel." Han gick till bordet och satte sig ner mellan Harry och Hermione.

_'Jag stannar bara för att jag är nyfiken.' _tänkte han för sig själv.

För första gången såg Malfoy om sig i rummet. Han lade märke till att alla vassa och tunga föremål saknades. Golvet och väggarna verkade de facto vara täckta av mattor. Frånsett det stora bordet i mitten och stolarna kring det, såg rummet ut att vara helt tomt.

_'Jävla guldtrion ha__r tydligen__ tänkt på allt. Som om jag skulle göra något. Det är den jävla Vesslan som_ _främst behöver lägga band på sig själv._' Malfoy suckade otåligt.

"Tja, nu då vi alla är här antar jag att jag kan börja." sa Gabe glatt.

"Vänta!" avbröt Ron. "Hans trollstav då?"

Malfoy blängde på Ron.

"Ron har rätt." sa Harry. "Alla utom Gabe borde lägga undan sina trollstavar."

Ron såg rasande på Harry med munnen öppen.

"Visst." sa Malfoy och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag nöjer mig med det."

Han tog fram sin trollstav och placerade den på bordet framför sig medan Harry, Hermione och Mack gjorde det samma. Hela gruppen såg förväntansfullt på Ron.

Ron morrade uppgivet och kastade sin stav på bordet. Mack sprang snabbt upp och samlade ihop stavarna och placerade dem i ett hörn.

Gabe log glatt där han satt mittemot sina föräldrar. "Innan jag börjar, har ni några frågor?"

"Jag har." sa Ron högljutt.

"Jag tror han menade mig och Malfoy, Ron." sa Harry tyst.

Ron sjönk ner i stolen och tjurade.

"Just det Vessla, du borde veta din plats och vara tyst." sa Malfoy självbelåtet.

_"Malfoy!"_ skällde Hermione på honom.

Ron visade honom mittfingret.

_"Ron!"_

Det verkade som om ett slagsmål skulle utbryta mellan dem då Gabe plötsligt hoppade upp från stolen med ett litet kvidande och började klappa ner sina kappor som en tok. Alla vid bordet stannade upp med vad de gjorde och stirrade på Gabe som om han blivit galen.

Gabe stack handen in under kläderna och drog snabbt ut något och slängde det på bordet.

Hermione släppte ur sig ett mjukt skri medan alla snabbt skuffade sina stolar bakåt.

"Det är okej." försäkrade Gabe. "Det är bara Nyoka. Hon hörde farbror Rons röst och -"

"Vad är det där?" frågade Malfoy medan han kikade närmare på bordet.

"Det är en orm." svarade Harry och kollade närmare.

Ron och Hermione, däremot, höll sig borta från bordet.

"Gabe," frågade Hermione långsamt, "vad gör du med en orm i dina kläder?"

"Hon är mitt husdjur!" försvarade Gabe då ormen slingrade till Harry.

"_Hej på dig_." sa Harry och sträckte ut handen för att klappa ormens huvud.

_"Ah. Du måste vara pappa Harry. Jag har ännu inte träffat dig i framtiden. Mitt namn är Nyoka. Trevligt att träffas."_ svarade ormen.

"Gabe, det är inte tillåtet att ha ormar som husdjur på Hogwarts. De finns inte med på listan." förklarade Hermione och höll blicken kvar på ormen.

"Jag hittade henne. Hon var skadad. Jag kunde inte bara lämna henne där ute!" hävdade Gabe.

"Var hittade du henne?" frågade Ron nyfiket då han såg Harry samtala med ormen.

"Hon är från den förbjudna skogen." svarade Harry snabbt och såg upp från samtalet. "Gabe hittade henne nära skogsbrynet under en av lektionerna i skötsel och vård av magiska djur."

Malfoy slet blicken från ormen till Gabe.

"Du kan tala ormspråket, inte sant?" frågade han anklagande.

"Så klart han kan. Han har fått det av mig." sa Harry stolt och gav ormen åt Gabe.

Malfoy såg på hur Nyoka slingrade från Gabe till Ron och såg bister ut.

"Jag fick det faktiskt från er båda." sa Gabe och såg från den ene föräldern till den andre.

Harry rynkade på ögonbrynen. "Hur? Malfoy kan inte ormspråket. Eller hur?" frågade han Malfoy.

"Nej, det kan jag inte. Jag har ingen aning om vad Gabriel pratar om." sa Malfoy något rasande.

"Är du säker?" frågade Harry misstänksamt.

"Hör du Potter, jag tror jag vet själv vilka magiska kunskaper jag besitter, och att samtala med ormar är inte en av dem." Malfoy lade armarna i kors.

"Vad konstigt." inflikade Gabe. "Du kan tala med ormar på min tid. Kanske Harry har lärt dig det."

Harry öppnade munnen för att säga åt Gabe att han tvivlade på att man kunde lära ut konsten att tala med ormar då Ron avbröt honom.

"Uhm… vad gör den?" frågade Ron nervöst då ormen slank i ärmen och började klättra upp.

"Ärligt talat, farbror Ron. Nyoka är 'hon', inte 'det'. Och hon kom till dig för att hon gillar dig."

Harry, Malfoy och Mack brast i skratt då Ron blev sjukligt grön i ansiktet innan han hoppade upp och skakade kring sig för att bli av med ormen i sina kläder.

Hermione, däremot, såg hur Gabe och Harry utbytte menande blickar och rynkade ögonbrynen.

"Harry James Potter, kalla tillbaka ormen omedelbart!" skrek hon och sprang för att hjälpa Ron.

"Det var inte jag som skickade ormen på honom! Det var Gabe!" utbrast Harry och pekade anklagande på Gabe.

"JAG? Det är du som har pratat med den hela tiden!"

"Bara för att jag pratade med den betyder inte att -"

"IIK!" kved Ron. "Den krälar in i mina byxor! Ta bort den! TA BORT DEN!"

Malfoy skrattade så han föll av stolen. Att höra Vesslan kvida som en flicka var nästan för mycket för honom.

Både Harry och Gabe skrattade för mycket för att ge order på ormspråk, så de fick istället hårdhänt försöka få ut ormen ur kläderna på Ron.

Malfoy trodde han skulle dö av syrebrist då han inte längre hade styrka att dra ordentligt efter andan.

Efter flera häftiga stunder verkade Nyoka förstå att hennes sällskap inte uppskattades och slingrade ut ur Rons byxben och förflyttade sig till ett hörn för att ringla ihop och blänga åt Rons håll.

"Farbror Ron, se vad du gjorde! Du sårade hennes känslor! Du borde be om ursäkt." skällde Gabe på honom.

Ron vände sig mot Gabe. "Jag tänker INTE be det där SMUTSIGA, SLEMMIGA låtsasdjuret om ursäkt, SÄRSKILT då den nyss KRÄNKTE mig på ungefär TIO olika sätt! Och om du NÅGONSIN skickar den där SAKEN på mig IGEN, ska jag -"

Malfoy stod upp på en sekund och ställde sig skyddande framför Gabe.

"Våga bara hota honom, Vessla, då du mycket väl vet att det var Potters fel." konstaterade Malfoy med allvar i rösten.

"Flytta på dig, Iller, för en gångs skull handlar det inte om dig!" Ron lade handen på Malfoys axel för att skuffa honom åt sidan, men Harry tog tag i Rons arm och skakade på huvudet.

Malfoy steg närmare Ron. "Du har fel, _Vessla_. Börjar du något med min familj, börjar du något med mig. Fattar du?"

Nu rasande, vred Ron sin arm från Harrys grepp för att slå till Malfoy, men den här gången tog Hermione tag i hans arm.

"RON, NEJ!" ropade Harry och ställde sig framför Malfoy.

"VAD I HELVETE, HARRY! HAR HELA JÄVLA VÄRLDEN BLIVIT GALEN? BARA FÖR ATT EN POJKE PÅSTÅR SIG VARA BÅDA DIN OCH MALFOYS SON BETYDER INTE ATT DU SKA SKYDDA SLEMHÖGEN!"

"Det är inte det…" sa Harry tyst och vägrade flytta sig från Malfoy och Gabe. "Det är bara det att Nyoka råkar vara en av de giftigaste ormarna i världen och om du slår till Malfoy… Tja, se på henne Ron!"

Alla följde med blicken längs Harrys pekande finger och såg ormen mycket nära Rons fot, färdig att hugga till.

Med ett skrik hoppade Ron hastigt upp på närmaste stol och Nyoka väste argt.

"Hon säger att anser oss tre som hennes ägare, även Malfoy, fastän han inte ännu kan hennes språk, och skadar du någon av oss är du dödens." sa Gabe lättsamt, som om han beskrev vädret.

"Du släppte en _giftig_ orm i Rons kläder!" sa Hermione rasande.

Gabe ryckte på axlarna och satte sig på sin plats. "Tja, hon skulle ju inte ha skadat honom. Hon lekte ju bara, egentligen. Ärligt talat tant Hermione, djur är inte så dumma som människor föreställer sig. Hon skulle inte ha bitit honom då hon visste att han var min väns pappa."

Harry kunde nästan inte låta bli att le då Hermione öppnade och stängde munnen utan att komma på ett svar.

Malfoy hade däremot ingen orsak att dölja något och skrattade högt. "Kom igen Granger, till och med jag visste det där. Du kan plötsligt inte lita på att böckerna avslöjar världens hemligheter, eller? Kanske om du utvidgade din värld även utanför skolbiblioteket, kunde Weasleyn här äntligen ha en chans att fråga ut dig. Särskilt då han inte kan få någon bättre."

Hermiones rodnad skapade en helt ny nyans av rött, och Ron såg mordbenägen ut.

"Ska jag någonsin få ställa min fråga, eller?"

"Okej, farbror Ron. Vad vill du veta?" frågade Gabe.

"Vad gör ni alla här? Jag menar, jag trodde tidresor var olagliga. Och varför skickades ni till Hogwarts? Särskilt då här finns massor av mänskor som gärna säljer en bit information till _Dagens Profet_." Ron blängde på Malfoy som i sin tur ignorerade honom.

"Uhm…" Gabe kastade en blick på Malfoy och Hermione. "Jag har på sätt och vis svurit att hålla tyst om just den biten…"

"Va'! Varför!" krävde Ron. Han såg på Hermione som vägrade möta hans blick och sedan på Malfoy som stirrade på honom och flinade stort.

"Ni två vet, inte sant!" skyllde han.

"Att vara försteprefekt har sina fördelar, det är mycket bättre än att vara prefekt. Eller hur, Granger?" sa Malfoy gäckande.

"Så Harry och jag är de ända i det här rummet som inte har den minsta aning om vad som pågår? Jag kräver att få veta omedelbart!"

"Weasley, du har knappast rätt att kräva sådant."

"Jag bryr mig inte!" Ron vände sig till Harry. "Kom igen, kompis! Du hatar att inte veta du också! Du blir alltid arg då Dumbledore håller något hemligt för dig!"

Harry suckade. "Jo, visst. Det är ju inte som om vi skulle gå runt och berätta det åt alla vi möter. Plus att jag inte skulle bli förvånad om Dumbledore inte redan vet om Gabe, mig och Malfoy."

"Han har rätt." sa Gabe och såg bedjande på sin tant och far.

"Tja, jag antar att det inte skadar någon…" sa Hermione långsamt.

"Va' bra!" sa Gabe medan Mack gav honom en skarp blick. "Ja… tja… det är på sätt och vis mitt fel att alla är här."

"_Vårt_ fel, menar du väl." rättade Mack.

"Du har ärvt Potters behov att spela hjälte då, eller?" frågade Malfoy.

"Knappast. Trubblet liksom som hittade mig. Hur som helst, jag kan inte avslöja detaljerna, men huvudpoängen är att Hogwarts inte längre är säkert i min tid."

"Va'? Varför inte?" utbrast Ron. "Vad i helvetet gjorde ni två?"

"Ingenting! Vi liksom snubblade över trubblet och varnade Dumbledore precis innan det var för sent! Att skickas hit var ett sista medel att rädda eleverna innan det blev katastrof." sa Mack.

"Var är vi då allt detta händer?" frågade Harry.

"Du vikarierade en lektion i försvar mot svartkonster." sa Gabe. "Och det var du som sände oss alla hit. Jag tror inte Far blir väldigt glad i vår tid, med tanke på att det är extremt riskfyllt att sända närmare trehundra elever genom tiden med en trollformel. Särskilt då vi enkelt kunde hamna vilse i tiden, eller hamna på fel plats."

"Men, det fungerade väl i slutändan, eller hur?" frågade Harry.

"Japp. Men det hindrar inte Far från att vara arg på dig. Du tar alltid idiotiska risker, så som han brukar uttrycka det."

Harry vände sig mot Malfoy. "Jag tar inte idiotiska risker!"

Malfoy vände skarp blicken mot Harry. "Jag har aldrig sagt något sådant! Även om vissa grejer du gör är rätt idiotiska, nu när jag tänker efter."

Harry blev en aning röd och Gabe skrattade.

"Se bara! Det är precis sådana gräl ni har hemma! Ni två blir redan ett par!"

Påståendet väckte Harrys uppmärksamhet och hans ilska försvann plötsligt.

"Så… är jag verkligen bög då?" Harrys blick var fastlimmad vid bordet och han hörde Malfoy fnysa.

Gabe log. "Nepp. Du föredrar faktiskt inte det ena könet."

Harrys huvud for upp. "Va'? Det är ju inte vettigt!"

"Det är det faktiskt, Potter." avbröt Malfoy. "Det betyder att du inte har en sexdrift vilket hindrar dig från att jaga kvinnor. Men, du uppskattar skönhet och då du fått upp ögonen för någon kvittar det om det är frågan om en man eller en kvinna. Du märker att du är rätt lojal mot personen i fråga, vilket enkelt kan göra dig till en idiot. Det gör dig också immun mot flirtande."

Harry blinkade till. "…"

"Det är vettigt. Kommer du ihåg Yule-balen **(1)**? En massa flickor frågade ut Harry men de fick alla ett nekande svar eftersom Harry redan hade bestämt sig för Cho. Biten om den icke-existerande sexdriften stämmer nog ändå inte." Hermione blängde snabbt på Malfoy. "Likaså biten om flirtandet. Men bitarna om blind lojalitet och skönhet stämmer."

Harry tänkte tillbaka på sitt fjärde år och satt tyst. Han hade varit riktigt dåraktig då det kom till Cedric och Cho. Så dåraktig att han hade vägrat ta emot ett vettigt råd angående andra uppgiften.

"Betyder det då att du anser mig vara vacker, Potter?" frågade Malfoy och avbröt Harrys tankar.

Harry blängde på Malfoy. Han funderade på att låta bli att svara, men insåg att det troligen var det sämsta han kunde göra.

"Det gör jag faktiskt." svarade han lugnt. Han ignorerade kräkljuden från Ron, Gabes lysande ansikte, Malfoys och Hermiones storögda förvåning och fortsatte.

"Men det finns flera typer av skönhet, och jag anser din vara förrädisk."

Malfoys ögon smalnade, men innan han hann gå till angrepp, talade Ron.

"Ska Gabe berätta sin livshistoria eller inte?" frågade han mörkt, och vägrade fortfarande röra golvet med fötterna med tanke på att Nyoka låg under honom.

* * *

**(1) **the Yule Ball? 

**Övers****. anm:** Nu har jag inte tid att översätta hela kapitel på en gång och de blir bara längre och längre, så tyvärr tar det en tid innan nästa kapitel, men jag jobbar på saken jämt:) och tack för alla uppmuntrande kommentarer, jag uppskattar dem verkligen :D


	8. Kapitel 8: Förutsagt

Edit (6.8.08): Long time no see, sorry! Vår internetanslutning fungerar igen, men jag har haft mycket att göra och mycket att tänka på så HPCoF har fått ta litet paus.. Håller på med 9e kapitlet för tillfället, hoppeligen kan jag få hit den i slutet på veckan.. :)

* * *

**Original:** Harry Potter and the Children of the Future av Ahja Reyn

**Klassificering:** M för språk, sexuellt tema, våld, alternativa livsstilar

**KAPITEL 8: F Ö R U T S A G T**

"Då så. Har någon av er frågor innan jag börjar?" frågade Gabe.

"Japp." sa Harry snabbt. "Hur besegrar jag Voldemort?"

Malfoy rullade med ögonen. "Ärligt talat Potter, hur dum får man vara? Tror du verkligen han tänker svara på det då jag är här?"

"Du tänker bli dödsätare då, eller?" anklagade Ron.

"Inte för att du har något med saken att göra, Weasley, men det tänker jag." sa Malfoy otåligt.

"Så du tänker berätta minsta lilla nyttiga detalj åt pappsen så du kan skada Harry! Även efter att ni faktiskt till slut delar bädd!" skrek Ron.

Harry rodnade vid Rons ordval, men höll tyst. Ron hade en poäng.

"Egentligen, då du så ivrigt skyller på mig, ämnar jag inte blanda in min far i det här. Börjar jag sända honom en massa information om Potter, vill han veta varifrån jag fick reda det, och slutligen kommer sanningen," Malfoy nickade åt Gabes håll, "att komma fram. Och personligen vill jag helst inte se det hända."

Harry bestämde sig för att låta ämnet vara för stunden och fortsätta.

"När… när exakt blir Malfoy och jag… tillsammans?" frågade Harry tveksamt.

Gabe tänkte efter en stund. "Jag är inte säker på det exakta datumet, men jag vet att det var någon gång under ert sjunde år."

"Men det här är vårt sjunde år!" utbrast Ron.

"Ja Ron, och det har bara börjat." inflikade Hermione.

"Jävlar Potter, är du självmordsbenägen eller nå't?" frågade Malfoy skeptiskt. "Trots att jag nyss avslöjade mina planer att bli dödsätare, jag är säker på att du redan anade det tidigare, och ändå bestämmer du dig för att dela bädd med mig?"

Harry såg bister ut då Malfoy valde att använda Rons ord. "Hur i helvetet ska jag veta? Det har inte hänt än! Och dessutom kunde det ha varit du som kom till mig, och inte tvärtom!"

"Smickra inte dig själv! Jag skulle komma till dig bara om mörkrets herre skulle tvinga mig till det i sina onda planer." konstaterade Malfoy.

"Är det sant, Gabe?" avbröt Hermione snabbt. "Är det så de blev tillsammans? En ond plan som gick på tok?"

Gabe rynkade på pannan. "Jag tror inte det. Från de historier de berättat tror jag att det bara liksom hände."

"Uj!" Ron såg äcklad ut. "Menar du att de bara började slåss en dag och en sak ledde till en annan och de började hångla?"

Både Harry och Malfoy gav Ron en mördande blick.

"Tja… nej." sa Gabe långsamt.

"Men hur-."

"Weasley, vill du klara dig med _din_ sexdrift i behåll föreslår jag att du håller käften!" fräste Malfoy.

"Du kan inte göra något; du har inte din trollstav!" sa Ron triumferande.

Malfoys ögon smalnade. "Till skillnad från dig har jag tålamod att vänta på att få min hämnd."

"Ron, håll käften!" sa Hermione. "Fortsätter du avbryta får Harry och Malfoy aldrig reda på något!"

Ron sjönk besegrat ner i stolen.

"Så, finns det fler frågor?" frågade Gabe glatt.

Ron öppnade munnen, men tystades av blickar från både Mack och Hermione.

Malfoy såg ut att ha en inre strid med sig själv. Slutligen bestämde han sig för att fråga.

"Är det sant det du sa?" sa han i en ton fylld med nyfikenhet. "Är Potter och jag verkligen förälskade?"

"Tja, så ser det ut åtminstone. Jag menar, ni två säger 'jag älskar dig' sådär hundra gånger om dagen. Rätt irriterande egentligen. Jag frågade er om det en gång och ni sa att ni hade era orsaker." sa Gabe.

"Och vilka orsaker var det?" frågade Harry nyfiket.

"Något om att ni begick misstaget att inte säga det då ni hade möjligheten, och inte fick flera möjligheter… Jag vet inte. Jag lyssnade inte så noga."

Malfoy hånskrattade. "Varför frågade du om du inte tänkte lyssna?"

Gabe såg bister ut. "Det var en retorisk fråga. Plus att jag hade andra saker att oroa mig över."

"Är alla detaljer du har om deras liv så här flummiga?" frågade Ron, och tyckte mindre om Gabe för var stund som gick.

"Tja, skulle du sluta avbryta skulle du få reda på det, eller hur?" fräste Gabe.

"Hur började det hela?" frågade Harry tyst.

Gabe tänkte noga efter en stund. "Minns jag rätt, spelade någon er ett spratt för att få er att sluta slåss. Men något gick fel och ni började båda bete er annorlunda. Ni slogs ännu och så, men era slagsmål verkade mer lekfulla på något sätt. Det är åtminstone vad tant Hermione sa."

"Lekfulla?" avbröt Ron. "Dagen då Harry börjar leka med Malfoy ska jag-"

"Håll käften!" utropade flera röster.

Ron knep fast käften.

"Hursomhelst," Gabe blängde på Ron, "ni hade något av ett förhållande på gång som ni höll hemligt för alla."

"Till och med för Du-Vet-Vem?" frågade Ron misstänksamt.

"Ja farbror Ron, till och med för Voldemort, vilket var konstigt med tanke på att Pappa skulle komma att vara trollkarlsvärldens räddare och Draco var en känd dödsätare."

"Wow. Det måste verkligen ha varit jobbit för er." sa Hermione förstående.

Ron kände inte likadant. "Så vad hindrade dig från att överlämna honom till Du-Vet-Vem, Iller?"

Malfoy blängde. "Hur skulle jag veta? Gabe har inte berättat för oss än."

Gabe skrattade nervöst. "Egentligen kan jag inte ge er fulla detaljer om hur det blev ni två och så, eftersom det skulle avslöja litet för mycket. Men jag kan säga er att i den sista striden räddade du Pappas liv, och han gick vidare för att besegra Voldemort. Vilket gjorde att han hamnade i koma. Då han äntligen vaknade blev han galen alla hemska minnen så de raderade dem."

"VAD!" avbröt Harry. "De raderar mitt minne bara för att de tror att jag inte kan klara av några mardrömmar!"

Malfoy flinade medan Gabe såg ledset på Harry. "Det var faktiskt mycket värre än så. Far berättade att du slog omkring dig klarvaken utan att kunna kontrollera din magi. Du skadade till och med några helare."

"Tja, Malfoy har en tendens att överdriva saker och ting." muttrade Ron.

"Stick och brinn, Weasley." hånlog Malfoy.

"Vad då? Det är sant."

"Weasley, ett ord till…"

"Jag menar, det är ju inte direkt en välbevarad hemlighet. Du utnyttjar varje chans du får för att driva med honom och det överdrivet! Att gå så långt som att mata det åt din egen son…"

Malfoy, som redan behärskade sig så gott han kunde, kände sin ilska öka. Han ledde sin ilska så som han hade blivit lärd, och hoppade upp från stolen.

"Jag sa håll KÄFTEN!"

Plötsligt flög Ron bakåt i sin stol och föll i golvet, och höll sig om magen som om han blivit slagen.

Hermione och Mack rusade för att hjälpa Ron. Harry däremot vände sig mot Malfoy, munnen vidöppen av chock.

"Du gjorde det där med flit!" anklagade han.

Malfoy ryckte på axlarna. "Han förtjänade det."

"Du kan kontrollera din stavlösa magi?" frågade Harry, fortfarande misstroget.

"Om mina känslor blir tillräckligt starka."

Harry rynkade på pannan. "Varför använder du det aldrig på mig då?"

"För att jag aldrig behövt göra det." sa Malfoy nonchalant.

De såg båda mot Ron som fick hjälp med att sitta upp i stolen igen.

"Malfoy, du vet att du inte direkt underlättar situationen." sa Hermione då blondinen småskrattade.

Mack suckade. "Om Pappa avbryter oss igen släpar vi bara ut honom ut rummet och familjen Malfoy-Potter får reda ut det sinsemellan. Jag är trött, och Pappas avbrytningar börjar bli rätt irriterande."

Ron bleknade. Hans egen son vände sig mot honom!

"Låter bra." höll Hermione med och ignorerade den bedragna blicken Ron gav henne. "Var snäll och fortsätt, Gabe."

"Visst. Tja, de raderar ditt minne från den sista striden och största delen av ert sjunde skolår och skickar iväg dig för att bli en världsberömd sökare i quidditch."

"Vänta! Jag då?" frågade Malfoy plötsligt. "Var är jag då det här händer?"

"Du uppfostrar mig." svarade Gabe enkelt.

"Menar du att jag sitter fast hemma och sköter om en familj medan Potter rusar runt i världen!"

"Va'? Nej. Harry minns inte ert förhållande."

"Varför inte?" frågade Harry.

Gabe suckade frustrerat.

"För att det hände under ert sjunde år, och de raderade det här året från ditt minne." förklarade Hermione tålamodigt.

"Tack, tant Hermione."

"Så allt jag gör det här året kommer att försvinna? Alla mina minnen? Borta?" Harry kände ilskan öka. "Nå, om det händer kan jag ju lika bra gå runt och skämma ut mig då jag inte kommer minnas ett dugg!"

Malfoy hånskrattade. "Potter, snälla, det gör du i varje fall. Du behöver inte anstränga mer dig för att lyckas med det."

"Vem i helvetet gav lov åt helarna att göra det!" krävde Harry. "Var det Dumbledore?"

"Det var faktiskt Draco." sa Gabe tyst.

Harry vände sig mot Malfoy. "Jag slår vad om att du fick dig ett gott skratt där, inte sant! Du-"

"HARRY!"

"VAD!"

"Innan du börjar anklaga Malfoy borde du tänka efter litet. Om ni två verkligen hade något på gång, skulle det orsaka mer smärta åt Malfoy än åt dig att radera ditt minne." sa Hermione.

"Va'!" sa Ron, Harry och Malfoy i kör.

"Gabe sa att ni två var förälskade. Att sedan radera den kärleken… Ärligt talat Harry, du skulle vara lyckligt omedveten om det hela! Medan Malfoy i sin tur skulle bära på sin obesvarade kärlek för dig, och skulle troligen undvika dig så gott det gick då allt du skulle minnas är ditt hat för honom. Tänk på vilken tortyr han skulle utsätta sig för!" sa Hermione.

Harry blev mållös.

"Så du säger att jag utsätter mig för ett liv av tortyr bara så att Harry kan ha sitt lyckliga liv?" krävde Malfoy. "Ni är helt galna!"

"Tja, det är sant." sa Gabe. "Dessutom var du inte helt så ledsen. Du hade ju mig!"

"Varför skulle jag skaffa dig om inte Potter fanns med i bilden?"

"Uhm… som minne?" gissade Gabe.

Ron vägrade tro på vad de sade.

"Allt det här är bara skitprat! Jag slår vad om att Malfoy började ett förhållande med dig och planerade ge dig till Du-Vet-Vem, och då det misslyckades raderade han ditt minne så att du inte skulle minnas hans bedrägeri. För att sedan ha någon slags vrickad kontroll över dig gick han och skapade Gabe, så om han någonsin träffade dig igen skulle han kunna hota dig med din egen son!"

"Hur vågar du!" skrek Malfoy. "Jag skulle aldrig göra något liknande med mitt eget kött och blod!"

"Klart att du skulle!" skrek Ron tillbaka. "Du är en Malfoy!"

Det var sista droppen. Malfoy glömde allt om stavlös magi och att det de facto stod ett bord i vägen, och kastade sig mot Ron. Harrys steg snabbt upp för att blockera Malfoys väg, medan Hermione sprang för att gripa tag i Ron.

Mack och Gabe, däremot, bara lutade tillbaka i sina stolar och följde med scenen framför dem som om det ännu vore en normal händelse i deras dag.

Harry lyckades hålla undan Malfoy tillräckligt länge för att Hermione skulle hinna släpa ut Ron genom dörren.

Dörren smällde fast och Malfoy knuffade undan Harry och satte sig ner med huvudet i händerna för att lugna ner sig.

Mack gnäggade lågt. "Förolämpa aldrig en Malfoy-Potter, särskilt då det handlar om familjen. Pappa kommer aldrig att lära sig det, eller hur?"

Gabe log svagt och skakade på huvudet.

"Tja, jag står vid det jag sade tidigare. Avbryter Pappa oss igen, släpas han ut, och nu skall jag släpa mig till sängs. Lycka till med er, och försök låta bli att ta kål på varandra." Med en vinkning steg Mack upp och tog sin och sina föräldrars trollstavar och gick ut genom dörren.

* * *


	9. Kapitel 9: Aldrig

**Övers. Anm. : **Jag fick hit den i slutet av veckan som jag lovade :) kanske jag kommer igång med översättandet igen så småningom..

* * *

**Original:**Harry Potter and the Children of the Future av Ahja Reyn

**Klassificering**: M för språk, sexuellt tema, våld, alternativa livsstilar.

**  
KAPITEL 9: A L D R I G**

"Vad FAN är det för fel med dig!" krävde Hermione av Ron, som nedslaget lutade mot väggen. "Det är meningen att vi ska hjälpa till, inte börja gräla och göra det hela värre!"

"Varför skäller du på mig som om det skulle vara mitt fel!" frågade Ron.

"FÖR ATT DET ÄR DITT FEL!" skrek Hermione.

"Mamma, du borde kanske vara litet tystare då det redan är över midnatt." sa Mack då han steg ut i korridoren.

"Åh." Hermione såg skamsen ut. "Visst."

Mack skrattade och rullade med ögonen. "Här har ni era trollstavar. Jag går till sängs. Kommer ni?"

"Inte riktigt än." Hermione blängde ilsket på Ron, som svalde nervöst.

"Okej, vi ses." sa Mack, vände om och gick sin väg.

Så snart Mack hade försvunnit runt hörnet fortsatte Hermione skälla ut den rödhåriga pojken framför sig.

"Varför kan du inte öppna ögonen och glömma din rivalitet med Malfoy ens för en stund? Verkligen, Ron, tänk hur svårt det här är för Harry! Han -"

"Hur svårt det är för Harry! Merlin, 'Mione, hur är det för mig då! Jag har tillräckligt att tänka på för stunden innan jag ens kan tänka mig att oroa mig över Harrys problem!"

Hermione såg ut som om hon skulle spruta ut eld. "Och VILKA är då DINA problem!"

"Jag har en son som om och om igen säger att jag är GIFT med dig, då vi inte ens SÄLLSKAPAR ännu! Nu försöker alla få mig att fråga dig på dejt, då vi inte ens VET om det är så vi blev ihop över huvudtaget! Till råga på allt, min BÄSTA VÄN är BÖG med min VÄRSTA FIENDE!" utbrast Ron förfärat.

"Och hur tror du HARRY känner sig! Innan idag visste han inte ens om att han var bög! Och sedan fick han veta att allt han gör det här året kommer att raderas från hans minne! TÄNK efter, Ron! Äntligen hittar han äkta kärlek och det förlorar han inte på grund av död, utan minnesförlust! Han får för stunden mycket mer över sig än du, men kom du ens att TÄNKA på det!" utbrast Hermione argt. "Var du inte där INNE nyss!"

Rons axlar sjönk ihop och han gled ner längs väggen och satte sig på golvet.

"Jo, du har väl rätt." sa han tyst. "Men varför måste allt i hans liv vara så galet? Jag menar, varför kan han inte bara ha ett normalt liv som vi andra?"

Hermione log mjukt då hon satte sig ner bredvid honom. "Jag är säker på att han frågar sig precis samma sak varje kväll innan han somnar."

Ron log. "Jo."

Det gick en lång stund under en laddad tystnad.

"Så... det verkar som om vi är ensamma nu." sa Ron.

"Jag antar det." sa Hermione försiktigt.

"Ingen här... bara du och jag."

"Precis."

Ron harklade sig nervöst. "Så... vill du gå ut på dejt med mig nån gång?"

"Gärna." strålade Hermione.

En rodnad spred sig över Rons kinder och han flinade brett. Men flinet dog snabbt då Hermione plötsligt tacklade ner Ron och kysste honom som besatt.

* * *

"Så… eftersom vi nu är för oss själva, kan jag kalla dig pappa?"

"Nej."

"Äh, kom igen! Det blir inte så förbryllande!"

"Nej."

"Om jag kallar Malfoy 'far' och dig 'pappa'?"

"Nej."

"Vänta litet." avbröt Malfoy. "Du har kallat oss så oberoende! Varför behöver du plötsligt Potters tillåtelse?"

"För att det aldrig skadar att fråga." sa Gabe likgiltigt.

Malfoy såg bister ut.

"Hey, jag beter mig åtminstone som familjen ska."

"Det spelar ingen roll nu." sa Harry irriterat. "Kalla Malfoy vad du vill, men var snäll och använd mitt förnamn med mig."

"Hur som helst. Ska vi fortsätta nu då vi inte längre har något som stör oss?" frågade Gabe.

"Så hur besegrar ärrhuvudet Mörkrets herre, _egentligen_?" frågade Malfoy som inte kunde hålla tillbaka sin nyfikenhet.

Gabe småskrattade och skakade på huvudet.

"Vadå?" frågade Malfoy stött.

"Förlåt. 'Ärrhuvud' är sitt smeknamn för pappa. Att höra dig använda det nu…" Gabes förklaring dog ut till ett skratt då han såg sina pappors ansiktsuttryck.

Harrys ögon hade vidgats av skräck och munnen hängde öppen som på en guldfisk, medan Malfoy såg ut att kämpa mot lusten att kräkas. Uttrycken byttes snabbt ut mot likadana mördande blickar som först riktades mot varandra och sedan mot Gabe.

Gabes skratt dog omedelbart. "Visst. Förlåt. Hur skulle det vara om jag berättade om den gången jag var två och pappa nästan tappade mig då han tog mig ut på en flygtur?"

"Vänta litet; du har fortfarande inte svarat på min fråga!" utbrast Malfoy.

"Jag kan inte ge dig ett svar på den, eftersom du är en dödsätare." sa Gabe. "Och du sa själv att jag inte borde ge ett svar i din närhet."

"Ärligt talat Gabriel, som en Malfoy förväntar jag mig bättre än det där. Jag sa också att jag ämnade hålla min far ute ur det här och eftersom vi inte kommer att minnas ett dugg av det hela…" sa Malfoy i en släpande ton.

"Hey, han har rätt!" höll Harry med.

Gabe suckade. "Jag kan inte berätta det för er då ni inte kommer att tro mig, även om det vore sant."

"Gabe, du har slängt en massa på oss de senaste tolv timmarna. Jag tvivlar starkt på att det här blir den sak vi besluter oss för att inte tro på." sa Harry.

"Hur ni vill. Han dör av skratt."

"Han VADÅ?" frågade de två sjundeklassisterna.

"Han dör av skratt." upprepade Gabe.

Vid synen av två förvirrade ansikten gick han in på detaljerna.

"Pappa förlorade ett konstigt vad och var tvungen att klä ut sig till flicka, med kläder, smink, hela rubbet. Vi har en bild på det någonstans. Ni borde se det! Han har högklackat, fisknätstrumpbyxor, kortkorta shorts och en spänd tröja med den brittiska flaggan som inte helt täcker hans mage. Han har också tjockt med ögonskugga och rosenrött läppstift, och spännen överallt i sitt hår.

"Hur som helst, så snart vi blev klara med hans hår och smink, började den slutliga striden och han hade inte tid att byta om så han skyndade sig för att möta Voldemort. Voldemort fick en ordentlig blick av pappa och vad han hade på sig och dog av skratt. Så var sagan slut."

För andra gången den kvällen, trodde Malfoy att han skulle dö av syrebrist för att han skrattade så hårt.

"Det där är en lögn!" skrek en väldigt upprörd Harry.

Gabes mun vreds till ett slugt flin. "Jo, det är det. Fast det är en bra historia att berätta åt andra framtida dödsätare som inte är så ivriga på att dölja allt det här från sina familjer."

Malfoy försökte sig på ett hånflin mitt i sitt utdöende skratt, men misslyckades.

"Så hur besegrar jag honom på riktigt?" frågade Harry.

"Jag kan inte berätta." sa Gabe.

"Varför inte det?" frågade Harry argt.

"För att ditt framtida jag gav mig strikta order att inte berätta det för dig." sa Gabe medan han låtsades undersöka sina naglar.

Harry morrade, men beslöt att gå vidare.

"Hur du vill. Hur är det egentligen vi" Harry pekade först på sig själv och sedan på Malfoy, "håller vårt förhållande hemligt för Voldemort och andra framtida dödsätare?"

"Vilket är bevis för att jag inte skvallrar allting till min far och Mörkrets herre." konstaterade Malfoy självbelåtet.

"Det är inte det som är poängen!" sa Harry. "Voldemort kan för fan läsa tankar och har dessutom direktkontakt med mitt huvud! Hur kan han inte få reda på allt det här och på något sätt använda det till sin fördel!?"

"Direktkontakt med ditt huvud? Vad tjafsar du om, Potter?" frågade Malfoy.

"Vi har en förbindelse, tack vare det dumma ärret. På grund av det njuter han av att stoppa bilder i huvudet på mig då jag sover bara för att tortera mig." sa Harry med platt röst.

"Oroa dig inte över mardrömmarna, pappa. Draco kommer att hjälpa dig med dem snart." sa Gabe mjukt.

"Hur vet du om mina drömmar?" frågade Harry misstänksamt.

"Jag är din son. Duh."

"Varför skulle jag hjälpa Harry med sina drömmar, särskilt då det är Mörkrets herre som har kallat fram dem?" krävde Malfoy.

"Kärlek." sa Gabe glatt.

Malfoy såg bister ut. Dagen hade varit lång och tung och han började verkligen få nog av allt vad 'kärlek' hette.

"Tja, det handlar antingen om det, eller så hade farbror Ron rätt om dig, och du delar bädd med Harry bara för att försöka ge över honom till dem." Gabe ryckte på axlarna.

"Hur så? Menar du att du inte är säker?" frågade Harry plötsligt.

"Tja, det är alltid möjligt att ni bara hittade på en romantisk historia för att hålla mig lyckligt nöjd och ovetande." sa Gabe.

"Jag skulle aldrig ljuga om sådan sak! Och Malfoy bevisade redan för Ron att han inte skulle sjunka så lågt! Även om han är en Malfoy!" sa Harry.

"Okej då!" sa Gabe, nöjd över att den omvända psykologin fungerade. "Ni två älskar verkligen varandra."

"Var inte så säker." sa Malfoy, och ögnade Harry uttröttat. Han var aningen sårad av ännu en förolämpning av sitt familjenamn. Familjen Malfoy var väl ändå inte så illa!

"Och vad ska det där betyda?" sa Harry och rynkade pannan.

"Jag tror inte på kärlek." sa Malfoy ärligt och vände bort huvudet.

Av en okänd orsak blev Harry upprörd över det enkla påståendet.

"VADÅ! Hur kan du inte tro på kärlek!" Harry hoppade upp och slog omkull stolen.

"Enkelt. Som en Malfoy har jag allt, och har fått allt jag någonsin har velat ha. Eftersom kärlek aldrig fanns med bland det, kan det inte existera." sa Malfoy.

"Och Gabe då? Hur förklarar du honom?"

Malfoy ryckte på axlarna. "Kanske vesslan hade rätt och jag faktiskt sjönk så lågt."

"Du ljuger."

"Och hur tänkte du bevisa det?" utmanade Malfoy.

"Hur kan du inte tro på kärlek, Malfoy? Säkert överväger du det någon gång under det här året." Harry fick en bedjande underton i rösten.

"Överväger! Med dig! Öppna ögonen, Potter! Vi har varit fiender sedan vi första gången träffades! Jag anser det rätt omöjligt att vi plötsligt besluter oss för att lägga undan våra olikheter och bli älskare på mindre än ett år! Särskilt då jag de facto blir en dödsätare!" Malfoy stod upp. "Jag vet inte hur det är med dig, med enligt mig säger allt jag gör 'Död åt pojken-som-överlevde!"

"Du kan inte tro på allt det där!" påstod Harry.

"Varför inte det?"

"För att du är här! Bara det måste visa att någon del av dig vill ha det här!"

"Jävlar Potter! Jag är här bara för att jag var nyfiken!"

I Harrys vidgade ögon reflekterades först hur chockad han var, sedan hur sårad han var, innan ögonen smalnade av ilska.

"Hur du vill." spottade han ur sig och gick till hörnet för att hämta sin trollstav. "Jag försökte tro på det du berättade tidigare, Gabe. Men nu håller jag mig till det jag sa. Malfoy är bara en hatisk skitstövel som inte bryr sig om någon annan än sig själv."

Sedan rusade Harry ut ur rummet.

Ljudet av dörren som slogs fast fick Ron och Hermione att kvickt slita sig loss från varandra.

"Harry, vad är det som står på!" frågade Hermione då de skyndade för att komma fatt honom.

"Sakta ner, kompis!" ropade Ron.

Men Harry saktade inte ner. Om något, ökade han takten för att komma så långt bort från Malfoy som möjligt.

"Men stanna då, Harry!" Hermione tog tag i Harrys ärm och tvingade honom att se på henne och hennes nya pojkvän.

"Du hade rätt, Ron." kokade Harry. "Inte en chans."

Sedan vände han sig om och fortsatte till uppehållsrummet med sina vänner i släptåg.

"DIN IDIOT!" skrek Gabe så fort Harry hade hunnit ut genom dörren. "HAR DU NÅN ANING OM HUR NÄRA HAN VAR ATT GE DIG EN CHANS!"

"Och varför skulle jag vilja ha en chans av honom?" frågade Malfoy med armarna i kors.

Gabe morrade och drog händerna genom sitt rufsiga hår. "För att han kan ge dig det enda som ingen annan kan!"

Han stannade upp för att se om det hade någon effekt på Malfoy innan han fortsatte utskällningen. "Men du, som den tjockskalle du bara MÅSTE vara, beslöt att inte märka det, utan istället försöka förvärra hans liv på så många sätt du bara kan!"

"Det är klart. Det är min uppgift som ärkerival." sa Malfoy och ignorerade det föregående påståendet samt alla förolämpningar som slängdes på honom.

"Merlin, och jag som trodde att farbror Ron bara var envis! Jag börjar tro att han hade rätt på vissa punkter!" sa Gabe argt.

"Fint. Då kan du sticka iväg med den glada gyllene trion och anmäla dig till deras 'Jag hatar Slytherin'-demonstrationer."

"Pappa, var inte så här." sa Gabe med en plötslig mjukhet i rösten. "Jag känner dig. Du behöver inte bygga upp dina murar med mig."

"Jag vet inte vad du pratar om." sa Malfoy och ändrade ställning där han satt.

Gabe rynkade ögonbrynen. "Varför envisas du med att vara så besvärlig?"

"Det är inte jag som är besvärlig. Potter är den som stormade ut genom dörren. Vet inte varför han tog mina beslut så personligt." sa Malfoy envist.

"'Varför?' Vill du veta VARFÖR?" utmanade Gabe.

"Det var en retorisk fråg-."

"LÅT MIG FÖRKLARA VARFÖR! Det är för att han i hela sitt liv aldrig har haft något liknande! Hans föräldrar dog innan han ens kunde minnas dem! Han tvingades växa upp med släktingar som hatade honom! Hans gudfar, det närmaste han hade till en riktig far, dog så fort pappa hittade honom!" Gabe pausade för att snabbt dra andan.

"Det närmaste han har till en familj är nu sin bäste väns familj, och inte heller det är detsamma! Och nu får han reda på att han har en möjlighet att känna verklig kärlek och skapa en _egen _familj utan att behöva dela den med någon och DU bara sitter där och säger att det inte finns en chans!"

"Och?" ifrågasatte Malfoy.

"Och! OCH! Och du tar ifrån honom det enda han verkligen längtar efter! Hur skulle du känna dig om samma sak hände dig!" skrek Gabe.

"Hur som helst. Jag är trött. Kommer du?" sa Malfoy och steg upp för att hämta sin trollstav.

Gabe släppte ur sig ett frustrerat vrål och följde sin far till Slytherins sovsalar medan han kämpade mot lusten att förtrolla honom bakom hans rygg.


	10. Kapitel 10: Kungörelser

**Original:**Harry Potter and the Children of the Future av Ahja Reyn

**Klassificering**: M för språk, sexuellt tema, våld, alternativa livsstilar.

**KAPITEL 10: K U N G Ö R E L S E R**

Då Harry vaknade följande morgon undrade han varför han kände sig så bedrövlig. Förvirringen gick snabbt över till ilska då minnen från föregående kväll kom tillbaka.

'_Jävla Slytherin.'_

Som tur dansade Ron in i rummet i just det ögonblicket, iklädd i endast en handduk, uppenbarligen nyduschad och fräsch, vilket distraherade den grubblande pojken från de dystra tankarna.

"Antingen är Chudley-kanonerna bjudna till frukosten eller så såg Hermione dig i duschen och kastade sig över dig. Vilkendera är det frågan om?" frågade Harry.

"Tja… det är inte det första…" mumlade Ron och fick en härlig röd färg på kinderna.

Harry tappade hakan av chock. "Så hon såg dig i duschen och-"

"NEJ! Nej! Det är inte det heller!" avbröt Ron kvickt. "Och kan du vara lite tystare!"

"Vad händer?" frågade en sömnig Seamus bakom sängdraperiet.

"Ron var i duschen då han-mmph." Harry blängde på Ron vars vänstra hand var tryckt över munnen på honom, innan han slickade den.

"UJ! Vad äckligt!" Ron ryckte bort handen. "Jag vet inte ens var du har haft din tunga!"

"Jaså? Jag vet inte heller var din hand…" Harrys röst dog ut då han insåg att Ron nyss kommit ut ur duschen. Eller dansat ut, självklart med Hermione i tankarna. Nyduschad. Med tankar om Hermione. Duschen. Tankar om Hermione.

Harry fick kväljningar och rusade till badrummet för att tvätta tänderna, och lämnade efter sig ett sovrum fyllt av skrattande pojkar.

"Jag är högerhänt, dummer!" ropade Ron efter Harry.

"Så hur kommer det sig att du är så glad den här morgonen?" frågade Neville skyggt och sträckte sig efter sina strumpor. Han var ännu osäker på vad Ron ansåg om att han skulle gifta sig med Ginny, och tyckte att Ron var för tillfället rätt skrämmande, trots det goda humöret.

Ron svarade med ett leende och gick fram till sin garderob och drog fram sin skoluniform.

"Var inte fånig, Neville" sa Dean och slängde en dyna på honom. "Han kommer självklart inte att berätta innan Harry kommer tillbaka."

"Där har du rätt." bekräftade Ron medan han klädde på sig.

"Hey Ron." sa Seamus då han klev ur sängen. "Är det sant, det som den där ungen sa igår? Att Harry är med Malfoy?"

Ron vände sig plötsligt om, och hans goda humör mörknade hotfullt. "Inte ett ord om det där då Harry är i närheten, uppfattat? Det är nu redan ett känsligt ämne och nämner du det igen slår jag skiten ur dig."

Neville kved till och gömde sig under täcket medan Seamus och Dean stirrade på Ron med hakorna i golvet.

"Så… jag antar att det är sant då?" frågade Seamus med ett halv-flin på läpparna.

"Vad är sant?" frågade Harry som återvände från badrummet.

"Det var på tiden att du kom tillbaka!" sa Dean och stängde garderobsdörrarna ljudligare än nödvändigt. "Nu kan Ron dela med sig av sina goda nyheter."

"Ja, berätta på, Ron." skrattade Harry. "Och bäst att det är bra, med tanke på att du skuttade in med bara en handduk runt dig."

"Nå, om ni verkligen vill veta, är jag (betydande paus) inte längre singel." sa Ron dramatiskt.

Pojkarna hurrade, men tystnade snabbt då Ron fortsatte.

"Och den lyckliga tjejen som nu har de här underbara blå ögonens fulla uppmärksamhet," han duckade för en dyna som kastades mot honom, "är ingen annan än den förtjusande fröken Hermione Granger."

"Det var på tiden!" utropades i kör, följd av en skrattsalva.

Ron rynkade pannan. "Det är meningen att ni ska gratulera mig, och inte skälla ut mig."

"Grattis, Ron!" sa Harry och slog sin vän på ryggen. "Delar du med dig av de saftiga detaljerna?"

Ron flinade fånigt. "Tja, efter att hon drog mig ut ur rummet började hon skrika åt mig."

"Det var ju nåt nytt." inflikade Seamus.

Ron väntade tålamodigt på att skrattet tystnade innan han fortsatte. "Och då hon var klar stannade båda två, istället för att den ena går iväg som vi brukar, och jag bara frågade."

"Och hon sa ja?" frågade Neville.

"Klart hon sa ja!" sa Dean. "Så det var det? Inget hångel?"

Ron rodnade litet. "Jag brukar inte skryta med sånt här."

"Ha! Så ni hånglade!"

Ron rodnade ännu mer.

"Ni hånglade en hel del, tydligen!" skrattade Seamus.

"Så hur var hon?" frågade Dean.

"Hey!" avbröt Harry äntligen. "Det är min bästa vän ni pratar om! Fler liknande frågor och jag är tvungen att slå in lite vett i er."

"F'låt Harry." hördes flera röster.

I det ögonblicket öppnades dörren och Mack steg in i rummet. "Hej killar! Nån som är hungrig?"

"Goda nyheter, pojken min!" sa Ron och knöt sin slips. "Jag har äntligen frågat ut din blivande mamma!"

Mack bara rullade med ögonen. "Utmärkt."

"Hey, du borde vara glad för min skull! Det krävde mycket mod!" sa Ron.

"Visst, men vad är det för idé med det? Ni kommer ändå att glömma bort allt så fort vi försvinner." sa Mack.

Ron tappade hakan och släppte ur sig en ström av svordomar medan gruppen följde Mack ner för trapporna.

"Hey, bli inte arg nu!" sa Mack snabbt. "Mamma är glad ändå! Hon väntar på dig i uppehållsrummet, ser du?"

Rons kinder blev ljusröda då han såg Hermione hoppa upp från stolen nära elden och snabbt komma fram till dem.

"Hej."

"Öh… hej." löd Rons stammande svar.

Harry kunde inte låta bli att le då han såg på sina två bästa vänner. "Äh, ni två är så…"

"Så vadå?" frågade Hermione och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Inget." småskrattade Harry. "Men jag måste säga att jag är glad för er skull. Ni har en ljus framtid framför er, och eftersom ni inte kommer att minnas det här borde ni njuta av det då ni kan."

"Åh Harry, men hur är det med-" Hermione avslutade meningen tvärt då hon såg blicken i Harrys ögon. De avspeglade glädje, men hon kunde också se att han kände sig sårad.

"Ärligt talat, farbror Harry," Mack tog tag i hans arm och drog honom med sig till utgången, "det där lät som ett slags bröllopstal. De bara dejtar ännu. Och troligen gör de inte det så värst länge ens."

Harry log svagt och såg bakom sig och såg att Ron och Hermione hade en lätt rodnad på kinderna. Han undrade varför tills han märkte att de höll varandra i handen.

'_Tack Merlin att jag inte behöver gå igenom nåt sånt där.'_

Harry rynkade pannan då han kom ihåg _vad_ han var tvungen att gå igenom och svor över sig själv för den tanken. Han lovade sig själv bara glada tankar från och med det här året, för helvete! Så klart måste Malfoy strula till hans beslut.

Med en suck tvingade Harry bort de tankarna då han insåg att han inte hade sett sin son på hela morgonen.

"Hey Mack, har du sett till Gabe?" frågade han.

"Inte sen igår kväll." svarade Mack obesvärat.

Harry såg på honom. "Är du inte orolig?"

"Inte egentligen. Han gick antagligen till Slytherins sovsal med farbror Draco."

"Men är han inte i Gryffindor?"

Mack ryckte på axlarna. "Visst, men vi har fått lov att vara i de andra elevhemmen om våra föräldrar är i ett annat elevhem än vi. Som ett slags tröst."

"Åh." var allt Harry sa och undrade hur mycket tröst någon kunde få av att sova i fängelsehålorna.

"Nu då jag tänker på det, har jag inte sett Rama sedan vi kom hit." mumlade Mack för sig själv.

"Vem är Rama?" frågade Harry, och försökte hålla tankarna från allt som hade med Slytherin att göra.

"Bästa vän." löd svaret.

"Och du har inte sett den här personen sedan ni anlände till den här tiden?" Harry ansåg tydligen att det här var något att bli orolig över.

"Nej. Jag trodde att han skulle stanna med oss eftersom hans pappa gick ut skolan för länge sedan. Han har ingen annanstans att gå direkt."

"Och du är inte orolig? Tänk om nåt gick fel med tidsresan?"

"Farbror Harry, du borde verkligen lita mer på dina kunskaper. Jag är säker på att han bara bor med sin storebror i Rawenclaw eller nåt." sa Mack. "Dessutom, han klarar av att ta hand om sig själv mer än väl även om han skulle bli felplacerad."

"Men om han skulle bli felplacerad, skulle det inte vara rätt jobbigt att försöka hitta honom?"

"Sannolikheten att du skulle felplacera en elev av trehundra är mycket liten. Du borde inte vara så orolig över det. Han dyker säkert upp snart. Förresten, hur slutade det igår efter att vi gick?"

Harry mörknade. "Jag vill inte prata om det."

"Men kom igen, det kan inte ha varit så illa."

"Det var det. Jag menar, några av de sakerna Malfoy sa-"

"Som vaddå?" hördes en gäll röst bakom dem.

Gruppen vände sig om och såg ingen annan än Pansy Parkinson stå bakom dem, så arg att hon skakade.

"Åh men vänta, jag vet. Jag slår vad om att han sa att han älskade dig och ville knulla skiten ur dig!"

"Det var inte-"

"Du tror du är så cool då du tar ifrån mig min Draco sådär, Potter!" skrek Pansy och fick alla inom hörhåll att vända sig om och stirra.

"Inte egent-"

"Vi skulle gå ut skolan och sen gifta oss! Det var mig han skulle dela resten av sitt liv med!"

"Nå du-"

"Men i stället," Pansys röst blev långsamt starkare, "får jag nöja mig med att spendera resten av mitt liv med Goyle och ha en idiot till son med honom!"

"Varför skulle du vilja gifta dig med nån gorilla som inte kan bilda en mening på mer än två ord?" sa Ron.

"DRA ÅT HELVETE, WEASLEY! SOM OM JAG HADE NÅGOT VAL! DRACO SKA VARA MIN FÖR HELVETE! DET SKULLE VARA VI TVÅ!"

"Tydligen int-" började Mack.

"MEN SEN KOMMER DU OCH FÖRSTÖR ALLTING OCH… OCH…" kved Pansy medan hon sprang iväg.

Harry stod kvar och blinkade. Han hade _försökt _berätta för flickan att hon mer än gärna fick ta honom eftersom han själv inte hade några avsikter att söka Malfoys sällskap, men hon lät honom inte säga sin sak och sprang iväg. Det här var precis varför han inte själv jagade flickorna. De pratar alltid på om sina saker på sitt eget konstiga sätt, sen drar de sina egna slutsatser då du inte lyckas klura ut vad de försökte säga innan de rusar ut.

Han antog att han i varje fall borde vara tacksam för att Malfoy sade vad han menade och inte rusade ut efteråt. Men, hade inte Harry varit den som rusat ut? Shit, betydde det att han var flickan i förhållandet?

Harry slutade gå och bleknade.

Var det han som låg under?

Som tur avbröts Harrys tankegångar då han satt ner vid frukostbordet. Han hade egentligen inte fått i sig mycket av middagen kvällen före och insåg nu att han var utsvulten.

Ron såg upp från sin lilla hög av korv och såg Harry gömma sig bakom en stor hög av äggröra.

"Hungrig, kompis?"

"Låt honom vara, Ron. Han åt inte mycket igår kväll." sa Hermione.

"Ah visst." sa Ron. "Tror du att Gabe och Harry äter frukost på samma sätt? Och var håller han hus då?"

Istället för att svara blickade Harry över Slytherinbordet. Snabbt hittade han Malfoy och Gabe sitta tillsammans. De hade likadana bistra miner och högg maten framför sig med sina bestick.

Harry märkte att han undrade om närheten av en medlem av familjen Malfoy orsakade en naturlig förvridning av ens ansiktsuttryck till något otäckt, och om det någonsin skulle hända honom om han blev tillsammans med Malfoy.

Han skakade på huvudet för att bli av med sina tankar och återuppmärksammade tallriken framför sig.

* * *

Draco stack missmodigt sina ägg och såg med en viss tillfredsställelse på då gulan rann ut på tallriken.

'_Jävla Potter.'_

Kvällen före, hade Gabriels ord påverkat honom mer än han ville. Hade han blivit lämnad ifred skulle han ha ignorerat det, men pojken hade insisterat på att hållas nära sin far och sova i hans rum.

Då han hörde ljudet av Gabriel som andades mjukt, kunde Draco inte låta bli att grubbla över det som hade hänt mindre än en timme tidigare.

Hans värsta misstankar hade blivit bekräftade. Han och Potter var förälskade. Men bara för att det hade blivit bekräftat var det inte bevis på att det var sant. Draco såg upp i taket, rynkade pannan och beslöt att aldrig tro på ett så löjligt påstående om han inte med sina egna ögon såg bevis på det.

Nöjd med slutsatsen gick Draco vidare till meningen som hade ekat i hans huvud ända sedan Gabriel hade ropat ut det.

"_För att han kan ge dig det enda som ingen annan kan!"_

Ville Draco verkligen ha detta av Potter? Han antog att han ville, med tanke på att det var det framtiden i princip redan hade berättat åt honom. Trots det kunde Draco helt enkelt inte förstå hur något sådant kunde hända, särskilt under de givna förhållandena.

Han skulle bli en dödsätare och göra Potter till sin svurna fiende. De skulle kriga mot varandra och slåss på olika sidor av slagfältet, för helvete. Hur blev det till att leva ett fridfullt liv och bilda familj med rivalen ifråga?

Inte bara det, men vad skulle få Potter att ens ge honom en chans? Inte för att han vill ha en, märk väl, han var bara nyfiken. Egentligen gav det hela honom en konstig känsla i huvudet.

Då han inte kunde svara på frågorna kvällen före, märkte Draco att han fortfarande funderade på det medan han stack sina ägg ännu en gång. Allt var egentligen helt obegripligt och det störde honom som bara den. Det här var inte ett problem som kunde lösas genom att smyga runt i slottet, vilket skrämde blondinen.

Han gick än en gång igenom gårdagens samtal för att hitta en möjlig ledtråd, och plötsligt stannade han till. Potter hade sagt att han var vacker.

Ett leende spelade på Dracos läppar.

Potter tyckte att han, Draco Malfoy, var vacker.

Men sedan vände det jävla helgonet det hela till en förolämpning genom att kalla skönheten förrädisk.

Malfoy hånlog och fortsatte hugga sin frukost. Hans utseende var inte förrädiskt! Utan helt naturligt! I samband med den aristokratiska smaken var han nästan en gud. Kvinnor, och flera män, kastade sig för hans fötter får att få en chans att vara med honom!

Potter hade ingen rätt att vända på en sådan underbar komplimang på det där viset!

"Uhm… Far?"

Draco vaknade till och stirrade på Gabriel. "Vad?"

Med ett litet flin sträckte Gabriel ut handen och lade den på sin fars lyfta gaffel.

"Jag är säker på att den är död nu."

Draco rynkade pannan, såg ner på sin frukost och märkte att hela brickan var genomvåt av gul sörja och vanställd till den grad att det inte längre var aptitretande.

* * *



Trots att Harry var hungrig som en varg tog han sig genom måltiden aningen halvhjärtat. Salen verkade av någon konstig orsak vara tystare än vanligt, men den svarthårige pojken kunde inte förmå sig själv att lyfta på huvudet för att söka orsaken. Han visste att allt han skulle hitta var viskningar och blickar kastade åt hans eller Malfoys håll.

Så han höll ögonen på maten framför sig och lyssnade på samtalet mellan Hermione, Mack och Ron.

"-vet inte hur han tänker hålla det här hemligt, om han inte tänker stoppa -"

"Kan han ens göra det? Nog måste han ju få klagomål om det. Brott mot våra rättigheter!" konstaterade Mack.

"Hur menar du 'våra rättigheter'?" fnös Ron. "Vem fan hade du tänkt skriva åt?"

"Ron! Akta ditt språk i närheten av vår son!"

"Men snälla, Herm! Jag har sagt sån't sen vårt andra år här!"

"Men du växte upp med fem storebröder! Mack -"

"Det är okej mamma!" avbröt Mack då han kände ett hotande gräl. "Han är ännu tonåring. Jag och mina kompisar pratar dessutom likadant hela tiden!"

I stället för att lugna ner Hermione hade det motsatt effekt.

"Men då så!" utbrast Hermione stött. "Kanske du inte borde vara med dina vänner då. Antingen det, eller så tar jag mig en pratstund med deras föräldrar!"

Mack bara skrattade. "Tja, jag vet inte om det är till någon nytta med tanke på att Gabe och jag har varit oskiljaktiga sen vi var babyn. Ramas pappa är antagligen på andra sidan jordklotet just nu, och lycka till med att be farbror Draco vårda sitt språk..!"

Pojkarna småskrattade åt Macks kommentar medan Hermione blängde på honom en stund innan hennes ögon vidgades.

"Vänta lite, ta om det där. Sa du nyss att du och Gabe har varit tillsammans sen ni var babyn?" frågade hon.

Mack ryckte på axlarna. "Japp. Har varit vänner så länge jag kan minnas. Hur så?"

Hermione såg ängsligt på Harry innan hon ställde frågan. "Tja, hur skulle du ha känt Gabe om Harry… ja… om Harry inte fanns där?"

Samtalet hade nu fått Harrys hela uppmärksamhet och han såg på Mack och väntade på svaret.

Som tur räddades den rödhårige pojken av Dumbledores dånande röst.

"Elever, kunde jag få dra er uppmärksamhet ifrån era fat för en liten stund?"

Stora salen tystnade och alla såg på rektorn.

"Som några av er säkert har märkt är uggleposten rätt sen idag. Detta för att jag har stoppat all inkommande och utgående post."

Protester ropades ut från många håll och kanter innan den gamle trollkarlen hade en möjlighet att berätta färdigt.

"Orsaken är," Dumbledore ropade över oljudet som småningom tystnade, "orsaken för detta är att försäkra att inget läcker ut till pressen eller ministeriet, eller någon annan heller för den delen, eftersom följderna kan vara rätt ödesdigra."

Harry var säker på att han såg rektorn blicka mellan honom och Malfoy, och sedan på Gabe innan han igen blickade ut över hela salen.

"Nu då vi har det undanstökat, har jag en särskild kungörelse som ni säkerligen kommer att njuta av allesamman. För att fira att många av era framtida barn besöker oss här på Hogwarts, har personalen och jag beslutat att ge våra framtida par en tjuvstart till sina förhållanden med hjälp av en bal."

Reaktionen var mycket bättre den här gången. Flickorna skrika omedelbart till och började prata sinsemellan medan de flesta av det manliga könet dystrade till.

Harrys gaffel föll ner till fatet och han tappade hakan. På andra sidan salen hade Malfoys typiska flin bytts ut mot chock.

Och Gabe, tja, för honom hade julen precis kommit tidigt.

Dumbledore harklade för att återuppmärksamma eleverna. "Balen hålls imorgon kväll, eftersom vi inte vet hur länge vårt sällskap stannar. Hoppeligen har ni tillräckligt med tid att hitta era rätta makar. Om de inte är här får ni även be någon annan till balen eller komma ensamma. Och för våra gäster…"

Dumbledore gjorde en paus och blickade de folkfyllda borden. Barnen såg alla ut att hålla andan.

"De får gärna delta och se det som en vanlig fest."

Hogwarts framtida besökare hurrade. Harry hann precis lägga märke till de rebelliska blickarna flera av lärarna gav rektorn, innan han gömde ansiktet i händerna och stönade, "Varför jag?"


End file.
